Princess and the Shark
by Karristan
Summary: During her capture Orihime is alone with no friends and no one to confide in. Full of fear and mistrust she rebels against Aizen in the only ways she can, by refusing everything they offer her. Until she finds an unlikely ally admits the ranks of espada.
1. The Night

*= side note at end of chapter if there is more then one side note an extra * will be added.

Here's a heads up the fic will be slow at times to emphasize Orihime's loneliness, confusion, or fear. I don't want to skip all that otherwise it wouldn't have much of the same effect as if I skipped it and just said she was scared.

**Disclaimer; **I do _NOT_ own bleach in any way or form and I never will.

**Princess and the Shark**

**1 – The night**

The everlasting night haunts me for every second that I remain awake. I can do nothing but look out the single window at the moon that never moves nor does it ever change. I have lost track how long I have been here. No one has told me. Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone in a long time now. Maybe they forgot about me or maybe they just don't care anymore.

It doesn't matter anymore I chose this and I can't go back to what I had before. I belong here now. I know I can't go back to my old life. There is no place for me there. I am not accepted there anymore. There is no doubt in my mind that they have already forgotten about me. I belong here…

No matter how much I tell myself that a part of me doesn't believe it. A part of me still thinks I can go back to my old life. I still cling to everyone that I have left behind. I single tear silently made its way down to my chin and is soon forgotten as are the rest of the tears that never come.

I shiver in the chill of the night. The cool of the endless night never changes either. I should get used to the cold soon. That's what they told me. How long ago was that now? It seems so distant now. How long has it been now? How long since I last saw Tatsuki and the others? How long since I saw Ichigo?

I can feel my heart sink as the memory of my farewell resurfaces. Even when saying goodbye to him, even though he was asleep, I still couldn't do it. I still didn't have the courage to tell him my true feelings. If I am fortunate enough to see him again I'll have the courage to tell him.

I rise from the poor excuse of a bed and make my way to the wall and place my hand on it. Sadness fills me as I feel its frosty chill on my skin. I let out a sigh and watch the frost from my breath evaporate. I run my hand along the smooth white stone wall. It's too thick to sense anything on the other side. There is no telling where I am or where any of the espadas are.

On the rare occasions I can sense someone walk by my room. However with the rarity of these occasions I have come to the conclusion that I am located in an area that isn't used very often. But then, that would make my leave unnoticed if I could leave. Though it may only be the walls in this room that are thick. I've been in here for far too long to remember what the outside of this room is like. I cannot recall how freely reiatsu flows out there.

These walls protect me from it as though any reiatsu would kill me if I left the room. It's as if this room is a bubble that protects me from the outside world. I knock on the wall with my knuckles and feel how solid it is. Just how thick are these walls? Is my power enough to break it? If I could leave this place where would I even go?

I let out another sigh. There is nowhere I can go if I left. I look up at the barred window that is cruelly just beyond my reach. The moon stays in its spot unmoving and ever watchful of me. It peers into my room at all hours never giving me peace. Its unwelcome presence is always there keeping its eye on me like that was its duty here.

I want to see the sun and smell the flowers on a nice summer breeze. I want to spend time with my friends. I want to see them laugh and have a good time. I want to sit with them and enjoy their company. Even if it's just for a moment, that would be enough. I don't like this unending loneliness that never leaves me. I want someone to sit with me and talk with me. I want this emptiness to go away.

Another tear rolls down my cheek. I know the reality though. I have no one here to speak with. When someone even enters this room all I get is a cold stare and no response when I try and speak with them. Is it even possible for any of them to feel any loneliness? I can't even begin to imagine any one of them being lonely or even feel anything close to emotion for that matter.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a tray being placed on a table. I turn around and see the only female espada standing in my room. She held her arms crossed below her breasts. Her short blond hair was a mess and the three longer parts were held by a pale blue bead. Her lower face was covered as always while her ocean green eyes held no emotion as she watched me from across the room.

I looked over at the tray which held the same meal as it always did. "I'm not hungry."

The espada didn't move or respond. She remained standing there emotionlessly as she watched me stand there. Her cold eyes made my fear run deep inside me. I wish I could give her the same emotionless look she held but every time I'm in the presence of an espada I can feel only the fear that runs throughout my body. "Can you leave?"

It must have been the fear that shook so deep in me voice that made her approach me. Her pace was slow and menacing. Was she going to strike me? Her stare never wavered from me as my body unwillingly pressed against the cold wall. I could feel the cool of the wall sink through my thin clothing and chill my spine.

She stopped just in front of me and stared down at me. Her height was well over mine and her eyes remained emotionless. If she were to strike me right now I wouldn't be able to stop it at all. She raised an arm and I instinctively closed my eyes and prepared for the hit.

I felt her hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes in shock and looked at her. Her eyes didn't leave me or show any emotion as she wiped the tears from my eyes. Her hand lingered on my face for only a moment before returning to a crossed arm position. She said nothing as she turned and walked away.

I was in too much shock to say anything or question her actions. She went to the door in silence walking right past the table not stopping to take the tray away. When arriving at the door she stopped for the briefest moment and said only a single word, "Eat."

With that one word said she left and the door closed behind her. I could faintly hear the unmistakable sound of the door lock as my body sank to the ground with a slight shake that ran throughout my body. What was that about? Was that sympathy? For just an instant it looked like it was there but that can't be right. Hollows can't feel emotion… can they?

Her voice echoed in my head and told me to eat once more. I looked up in fear at the door. Would she return? Would she really hit me if I didn't do what she told me to? I buried my face in my hands as my body shook with fear of her return. What's going to happen to me? What will they do to me if I don't listen to what they say?

My fears quickly turned to tears as I thought of what was to come in the future. I already know I'm going to be here for a long time. But for how long, is the question. My tears don't last long, they never do anymore. It seems I have been crying myself out. I have no more tears in me most of the time. When I do have tears they leave in a matter of minutes, if even that.

I look over at the table. Steam rises steadily from the food that was brought to me. Eating it would surely warm me up but it would also let me relax here and I don't want that. I don't want to think of this place as relaxing. I look away disgusted. This place is far from relaxing. My home was relaxing. My friends were relaxing.

I wanted to scream in frustration. I know I chose this. I did it to protect everyone I care about. This is all for their safety. This was the right thing to do. It was the only thing to do. There was no other option. I couldn't let anything happen to the others. This is all I can do for them.

I catch myself looking back at the table. Despite my anger and hatred of this place I can't deny the fact that I haven't eaten in a long time. I force my gaze away once more. I look at my bed instead. I should try and get some sleep. That way at least I can escape this place, even if it's just for a little while.

I force myself up and walk over to the bed. I sit down and the bed hardly moves. I barely sink down at all as I lie down and face the wall and curl up as much as I can to keep warm. I don't have a blanket either. I can feel another sob forming painfully in my throat. I have no more tears to cry out. This pain will fade in time.

With the pain in my throat I know I won't be able to sleep. My body begins to shake more from the cold then my fear. Is this how I will die? Just alone in this cold and dark empty room with maybe only one or two meals a day if it even is that much. I can feel a tear begin to form in one eye but it fades to nothing as soon as I blink. I try to bury my face in my arms as much as I can to shut everything around me out.

If I try hard enough can I think I'm home? Or even somewhere other then this horrible place? Anywhere would be better then this place. As long as I'm not alone I'm fine with being anywhere. A chill moves down my spine making me tighten my grip around myself. Another tear is close to forming. How much longer will I be here?

Eventually I managed to fall asleep and I dreamed I was sitting in my living room with Tatsuki. We were laughing over the silliest of things and enjoying ourselves. We were having dinner and Tatsuki was enjoying the food I had I made without any complaints. I listened to her talk about her upcoming competition and how hard she was training for it. Then things started to get dark and the room started to get cold. I could feel another presence in the room other then the two of us.

I turned and saw Ulquiorra standing at my door. I got up to defend myself and Tatsuki as he drew his weapon. As soon as I stood up he disappeared. Tatsuki screamed behind me. I spun around. Ulquiorra had her pinned to the wall by the neck and was about to kill her. Just as I was about to attack him a firm hand gripped my shoulder. I turned and saw the female espada standing there looking at me with her emotionless eyes.

Her grip tightened on me and my eyes shot open. I panted heavily trying to get the image out of my head but I could still feel the firm grip on my shoulder. I tried to forget about it and will it away. The grip slowly left my shoulder and I felt a little myself relax a little until something gently pulled my hair out of my face.

I felt as though my heart had stopped as I slowly turned to face what was there. The female espada sat behind me. She was looking down at me without emotion. I sat up and started backing away from her when a thick blanket fell off of me. I stopped and looked at it. When did this-

"I thought you looked cold before." The pitch of her voice was beautiful but the way she spoke was so cold. She looked over at the untouched meal. "You didn't eat."

I couldn't say anything in response I was too surprised and scared for words. She looked at me again. There was a very slight change in her eyes. Did she really feel sympathy or was this all in my head? How could it even be possible for something without a heart to feel a thing like sympathy?

The espada stood and went to the table and picked up the plate. She brought it to me in silence and sat down near me. She offered the plate and I shook my head slowly despite the fact that I was starving. "Don't make me force you to eat this."

I backed away some more and hit the wall. She advanced on me by climbing onto the bed. I flattened myself against the wall. "You can't run anywhere."

I know she's right but I can't just sit here. I don't like her being so close to me. It's uncomfortable. She was too close now. My body froze with fear. She offered me the plate once more but I didn't move an inch. Her eyes narrowed slightly. I wanted more then anything to run away but couldn't find the courage inside me to do anything but sit there in all of my fear.

She scooped up some of the food with the spoon and held it in front of my mouth. Still I didn't move or except the notion. "Open."

I was so scared of what would happen if I didn't so I obliged almost immediately. "Good, chew and swallow."

She scooped up another mouthful and held it to my mouth. When I was ready I took it without hesitation. It was cold and it didn't taste very good but I couldn't deny my stomach any longer and after a few more mouthfuls she offered me the plate again. I took it and ate the food as fast as I could. The food was gone in less then a minute. The espada took the plate and carried it back to the table.

After returning the plate she returned to the bed. I looked at her with a little less fear then before but her presence still terrified me. I move back to the wall in fear of what she would do to me. "Get some more rest."

The espada turned and left picking up the tray as she passed the table. I wanted to ask her why she was doing this instead of just shunning me like all the others did but in my lingering fear I couldn't find my voice. The door closed behind her and the sound of the lock was clearly heard even from the bed.

There was no hesitation when she left and no other words were spoken. I lied back down and covered up with the blanket. It was thick and very warm. My mouth betrayed me as it formed a smile when I snuggled up in the blanket. I quickly managed to get comfortable in the warmth and found sleep a lot faster this time and slept a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Cold

**2 - The cold**

When I woke up I had almost forgotten where I was until I saw the stone ceiling and heard a noise to my left. I looked over and saw the espada had returned with another meal. I sat up quickly rubbing one eye and watching her cautiously with the other. How long did I sleep for? There is usually a large time gap between my meals.

The espada stood by the table watching me as if waiting for me to jump out of the bed and run for the food like a dog running to its master. I did my best to give her an angered look as she approached me again at her slow pace. Any anger I held was soon replaced by fear when she stopped by the bed and looked down at me. Her eyes remained as emotionless as ever. "Are you afraid human?"

I don't respond. I know my fear is obvious. Why would she ask such a pointless question if the answer was written all over my face? Or was she just trying to get me to admit my fear? She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and continues to watch as I shift uncomfortably.

"You don't need to be afraid, as long as things go well I won't harm you." She said as though trying to be kind.

I can see through it. Her kindness is just a lie. She wants me to let my guard down so I'll be more obedient. She already proved that earlier. I won't be swayed by fake kindness. I won't listen to them and there in no way I'll ever obey them.

She places a hand on my shoulder and I back out of her reach instantly. I don't want her to touch me at all. I don't want any of them near me. I glared at her with as much hatred and anger I could muster. It wasn't much, but it was a lot better then showing my fear. The espada withdrew a little.

"I don't want you to fear me, human. I will be taking care of you from now on." She said. "It seems you don't respond when others bring you food. I've been ordered to take over your care."

I still can't find the voice to respond as I back into the wall once more. My fear has returned in full bringing with it any tears I have in me. I burry my face in my arms and let a few tears roll down my face.

I feel a hand placed on my arm and I pull away again. I don't want to be touched or comforted by any hollow. I can feel her withdraw again but I can't tell if she left. It's impossible to feel any movement on this bed.

I heard a noise come from beside me. I glanced up a little and saw the espada sitting next to me. I tried to inch away but she looked at me through the corner of her eye and shook her head slightly. I stopped moving instantly and reburied my face.

"I'm not leaving until you're comfortable around me." The espada said coldly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I managed to say.

"If I left you alone you won't eat. I told you earlier, you're in my care now. It's up to me to make sure you eat." She said. "You can either do it on your own or I can shove it down your throat. It's your choice. Either way I don't care. Hurry and decide or I'll go with the second option and it will get worse as the days go on."

My fear grew even more as the harshness in her voice grew. I gripped my arms in fear. The espada remained silent and as far as I could tell she remained still. That was until she grabbed my arm and threw me off the bed. I landed on the ground and quickly scrambled to my feet to try and run.

As soon as I was on my feet she grabbed hold of the back of my neck and applied pressure to the sides with her fingers. I screamed in pain as she dragged me to the table. She thrust me into it and I hit it half bending over it from the force. The espada wasted no time as she pressed my body down on the table by the back of my head.

She leaned down next to me and looked right into my eyes. "Let's try this again shall we?"

She didn't release me as she placed the plate in front of me. I looked at it before looking back at her. If I didn't take it who knew what she would do to me next? I took the plate and she released my head but she remained beside me.

The espada slid a chair over for me to sit. I sat quickly in fear of being forced into it. I stared down at the plate uncomfortably. I had no appetite at all. "Well?"

The harshness in her voice made me jump. "I can't eat if you're behind me."

She walked around the table without taking her eyes off of me. My body shook with fear as she watched me. I could barely hold the spoon in my hands because I was shaking so much. I wouldn't be able to eat like this. But if I don't then what will she do to me?

I feel my last meal come up in my throat. I drop the spoon and hunch over covering my mouth trying to swallow it. The espada walks around the table and I get up and move away from her as my body shakes in fear. I can taste it in my mouth making the feeling even worse and harder to ignore. I can't swallow the vomit and it comes out of my mouth and all over my hands.

I fall to the ground puking even more all over the floor and in my hair. The espada was by my side in an instant pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. I didn't resist against this. All I could do was try to calm myself.

By the time I stopped my vision had completely blurred with tears and I became overly aware of the espada next to me. I sat up and tried to wipe my eyes but the espada stopped me. She brought my hands down and wiped my eyes for me.

When my vision was cleared I looked down at my hands and saw the puke on them. "Come on, you need a bath."

She helped me up and brought me to the door while still holding my hair gently. The door opens and I hesitate. The espada doesn't even look over at me she just drags my through by the arm.

She held a firm grip on me so I have no way of escape. Not that I could run anywhere. Her grip tightened significantly as we turned down another hallway and met an espada. He gave us a quick glare before looking away in disgust and going his own way.

As we left the hallway her grip loosened so it was more of a supportive hold then a drag. I looked over at her but she didn't seem to notice. We continued on in silence her grip tightening occasionally when another espada was near. Otherwise she seemed to know I wouldn't try to run away.

We got to the end of a large hallway and the espada released my arm to open the large double doors. She guided me through slowly so my eyes would adjust to the sudden change of light. We stepped into sunlight and I looked around to see a few buildings attached to the main one we were just in by bridges like the one we were on now.

The bridge we were on was high above the desert ground and led to an older style Japanese building. She took my arm again and led me across with a tight grip. I could hear the doors close tightly behind us. I couldn't help but jump a little though the espada didn't seem to notice. It seemed like she was in a hurry to get to the other building.

When we got to the end of the bridge there was another set of double doors. She once again released me to open the doors before practically pushing me through. When the doors slammed shut she took hold of my arm and we continued on.

After a long time of walking we arrived in a room as big as the one I stayed in. It had a big bath in the back and a shower to the side. She brought me over to the shower and turned the water on. "Wash your hands."

I did as she said easily. I wanted to get the puke off of me as soon as possible. When I finished she turned me around and sat me down before taking the showerhead off the hook. "Lean back."

I obliged and she washed the puke out of my hair. She did a quick job and turned off the water. She stood and placed the showerhead back on the hook and turned to leave. "You can do the rest. I'll be outside if you need anything."

She reached the door before I was able to say anything, "Um…"

The espada looked back at me, "What is it?"

"Thank you." I replied hating myself for having to thank her.

She turned and left without word. Even with this small kindness she's still cold. I glanced back over at the shower and bath. Although it was really tempting I knew it was just another way to get me comfortable. My mind keeps saying, _'No, stay away. It's a trap. Don't do it.'_

Despite what my mind keeps screaming I remove my clothing and turn on the shower. I glanced down at my arms and stomach. Already I can see the bruises forming around my upper arm and on my stomach from the table. I put a little pressure on the forming bruises and felt only pain.

I stepped under the water and I can feel how cold it really was. I shiver as the water slowly begins to warm. I wash myself quickly. Even if I'm in here alone it still frightens me. Especially knowing that espada is just on the other side of the door.

By the time I'm done the water is almost too hot to continue standing in it. I shut off the water and made my way to the bath while holding the bruise that was forming on my arm. Even with just a little pressure it still stung as I held it.

The bath was already filled with steaming water as I sunk into in. Its warmth relaxed me even though that was the last thing I wanted. I sat in the tub thinking over what had happened earlier. The espada had been somewhat kind yesterday but today she was completely different. But then I was a lot more obedient yesterday.

I splashed water in my face trying to shut out these thoughts. I hate it here I want to leave this place. I want to be far away. I want to see my friends. Tears hesitantly roll down my cheeks. Everyone must hate me for this. I left them all behind without explanation.

I sank under the water and thought of everyone I left behind. Their faces and smiles came to mind as I relived the time I spent with them. All the good times we shared together as well as the sad times. I even relived all the troubled times in soul society. The scary and the fun times all went through my head.

My chest felt tight but I ignored it as much as I could. My lungs were fighting for air and my heart beat so loudly it pulsed in my ears making them pop. My body twitched trying to surface for air but I did my best to remain underwater.

My body slowly started to give up and my thoughts became hazy. The memories of everyone were also a blur. I could barely remember the sound of anyone's laughter anymore. I couldn't even feel the water around me anymore. The warmth was replaced by a bitter cold.

My chest ached as I opened my eyes slowly. I was out of the water and lying on the ground. I coughed violently as cold air entered my lungs. The espada was crouched beside me looking down at me. I sat up and moved away from her. "Are you done playing your games?"

I avoided her eyes and stopped moving away. "Get dressed. We're done here."

She stood up and went back to the door but didn't leave. She waited by the door watching me. I didn't move from my spot. I just sat there shaking violently from the cold. I didn't want to listen to her. I covered myself with my arms even though I knew she had already seen me.

"Do you need me to dress you as well?" The espada said coldly.

I shook my head but still didn't move. I couldn't tell if it was my fear or the cold of the room that held me still but I couldn't move even if I wanted to. If I could move what would I even do? The espada walked over but I still couldn't move. I couldn't even look over. All I could do was sit there and wait for what was to come.

She pulled me up by the arm and brought me to where I left my clothes. She released me and watched me expectantly. I still couldn't find the strength to move on my own and I still didn't look at her as I felt my body sink to the ground.

She roughly caught me and pulled me back up. Her hand gripped tightly on the bruise on my arm. The sharp pain seemed to bring my body back from its daze. I winced in pain and tried to back away but she held me tight.

I still didn't meet her eyes or speak to her. Instead I stared at the wall and tried my best to forget what was happening and to prepare for what was to come. I felt her hand on my face as she turned my head so we were looking at each other. She looked straight into my eyes as if she were trying to see inside me.

"If you do as I say no harm will come to you." She spoke almost gently. "Make things easier for yourself."

She released my face but still held my arm firmly. I couldn't look away from her now. Something about her presence seamed off now. It was almost as if she did feel sympathy for me. For the briefest of moments I felt a little safe. The safe feeling I had vanished in an instant as her eyes grew cold once more. I felt afraid as her grip left me. "Get dressed or I'll bring you to your room as you are."

I stepped back in fear of her grabbing me once more and dragging me through the halls in my current lack of clothing. She motioned to the clothes and I nodded. My eyes lingered on her for a moment before I went to get my clothes.

I glanced over at her once more to find she was no longer standing behind me. The espada had walked over to the bath and was staring into the water. I watched her for a moment wondering what was going through her mind. "Are you willing to go out like that?"

She knew I was watching her? How could she if her back was to me? I turned back and picked up my clothes, I dressed quickly not wanting to upset her any further. When I was done I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see her cold eyes watching me. I nodded weakly. I was ready to go back to my room. It felt a great deal safer then in her presence.

The espada released me and motioned to the door before walking there in silence. I followed with a bit of distance between us as we left the room. We were going in a different direction now. She wasn't leading me back to my room. I didn't dare question where she was leading me or why she was no longer dragging me.

We walked in silence and met no one along the way. After going down a few hallways the espada stopped in front of a door without warning. I stopped just in time to avoid walking into her. She glanced over at me before opening the door.

She stood at the door waiting for me to enter. I hesitated but hurried in at the thought of her attacking me again. The room was almost completely bare. It only had a bed and a table in it like the room I stay in though it was a little bigger. The bed and table were bigger as well making it seem more livable then my room.

I heard the door close behind me. There was no sound of it locking which told me she was still here. She stood beside me and I looked over at her. She seemed a little more relaxed now.

"This is your new room." Even if she was relaxed her voice was still cold. "We are in my quarters. No other espada come here, you won't be bothered."

I took another look around and noticed another door. I took a step towards it curiously before stopping myself. "You may look around."

I walked forward at a slow pace. I was still a bit nervous from the espada's presence behind me. I opened the door and found it was a bathroom. It wasn't as big as the one I was just in but it was big enough. I felt grateful with the new room until I remembered the espada was here and that she would always be close now.

Fear crawls down my spine as I hear her approach. I don't look over at her as she stands beside me. "It isn't big but its better then nothing."

"Yes." I mutter quietly though I am grateful for being able to bathe when I wish. I would still prefer to have distance from the espadas. "But why did you bring me here?"

"This will make things easier. You should also feel a little more relaxed here." She said calmly. "This area and room should be more to your liking."

"What does it matter to you if I'm relaxed?" I couldn't help but ask questions now. I want to know why she's doing all this.

The espada remains silent for a moment and looks deep into my eyes. "Fear… doesn't suit you."

She spoke those words so delicately as if I were fragile. I was shocked by this. The espada turned to face me properly and placed a hand on my cheek. "I don't want you to be afraid, human."

I looked away and didn't respond. If I could control my fear I wouldn't be so terrified of being near her. She lets her hand slide down my cheek and fall from my face allowing me to look away even more.

I take a step away from her not wanting to be too close or even in her reach. I turn and walk to the bed in silence. I want to be left alone. If only I had the courage to say that. If I tried to say it what would it even sound like? Would it even come out at all?

It probably wouldn't, I can't speak against her. Not after what happened back there. I sit down on the bed and find it's a good deal more comfortable then the other one. Anger builds in me as I feel myself relax a little. The espada walks over to the table and takes a seat with crossed arms. She looked at me for a moment before looking away.

We both sit in silence for awhile not saying anything or looking at each other. I can't help but wonder why she's still here. Doesn't she have something better to do then just sit here and babysit me? She glanced over at me again and asked, "Are you happy with this?"

"The room's fine." I reply truthfully.

"I didn't mean the room." She looked over at me. "I meant being here like this."

"This is what I chose." I say distantly. Even if I chose this that doesn't mean I like it. "I don't mind."

"What lies, you don't need to hide your true feelings. I know you hate it here and I'm aware that you hate me as well."

What she said is not completely right. I can't truly hate someone. "I don't hate you."

"Even after what I did to you? I saw the marks I left and your pain when I hurt you."

I don't respond to her. I know I should hate her for what she did but I couldn't. I just can't hate someone no matter what happens or who they are. The espada got up and made her way over to me. Was she going to make me hate her?

She turned my face to hers and studied me. "Why don't you hate me?"

"I can't hate anyone." I say simply hoping she would put distance between us.

"I see," She said slowly while releasing my face. "How long do you think you can hold that claim?"


	3. The Shark

**3 – The Shark**

She raised her hand to strike me. I winced and waited for it. "Fear, really doesn't suit your face."

The voice was so close to me. I opened my eyes and saw she had bent over and spoke in my ear. I almost fell back in shock but she caught me as if expecting it to happen. She laid me down gently and positioned herself over me almost seductively.

I watched her with fear as she gently stroked my neck with her fingers. It felt strangely pleasant but at the same time it was terrifying. I tried to move away from her but she held me down. "I'm sorry about hurting you before, human."

I looked at her with complete shock. Her eyes even showed her regret. Even in my fear I can't help but hope this means she won't strike me again. "Are you still in pain?"

I shake my head slowly still afraid of what she might do to me if I spoke. The regret starts to fade in her eyes as she moves away from me. Without thinking I grab her arm. We both share a look of confusion. "Do you fear being alone that much?"

I release her arm and look away from her. I don't want her to read me if I can't even understand my own actions. I try to move away again and she stops me. I chance a quick glance at her and see she is waiting for me to answer her. I don't want to answer her. I don't want her to know my fears.

"It's okay to fear loneliness." She said. "Do you want me to leave?"

Again I don't answer her question. I do want her to leave but at the same time I don't want to be alone. I don't want her near me but she's probably the only one that would stay with me in this place. I felt a little sad and confused about everything I felt now.

She lifted herself up again and I didn't stop her this time. I felt a little hurt that she was leaving but I didn't dare announce it. She got to her feet and offered her hand to help me up. I hesitantly took it.

Her grip was firm as she pulled me up. As soon as I was on my feet she wrapped her free arm around me and pulled me closer to her. She held me tightly and for a moment we didn't speak. My head was on her chest and I could feel her mask through her jacket. It was uncomfortable but at the same time I felt more comfortable now then I had in a very long time.

"Do you still feel lonely?" She asked softly.

I don't know how to answer her. I still fear her but I feel relaxed in her arms. I'm glad that she didn't leave but I still don't want her here. I feel good right now but I've never been more terrified in my life. Everything I feel right now contradicts itself. Nothing makes sense to me anymore.

"I don't know." I reply.

She raises my head and our eyes meet. I feel like I'm lost in her eyes. She holds a firm grip on my back as she pulls her collar down revealing her mask. I become well aware of my fear once more at the sight of it. I get the urge to free myself from her grip and try to run away.

My eyes widen with fear as the mouth of the mask separates and opens up* revealing her mouth. She leans forward and I struggle to escape from her grasp. She stops inches away from my face. Our eyes meet once more and she pulls away. I manage to escape her grip and I fall backwards onto the bed.

I back into the wall and stare up at her in fear as her mask closes while she pulls up her collar. The espada turns and walks to the door quickly. Her leave is quick and silent. I remain staring at the door in fear. My mind races as images of what just happened played out in my head.

Her mask opening terrified me. It looked like the mouth of a shark about to devour its meal. Was I going to be her meal? What was she even going to do to me? Was she trying to devour me?

Questions continued to run through my head as well as thoughts of what was to come next. I know I'll see her more now that I'm in her living quarters. That thought scares me more then anything else right now. There is no more comfort of having someone around me.

I place a hand on my mouth and find that tears had snuck down my face without my knowledge. I wiped them away quickly as I wondered when they fell. I had been so terrified that I hadn't even noticed they're decent.

Even with the tears and all my fear I couldn't properly cry. I thought about home to try and find comfort but even at home I was alone. At least there all I had to do was make a phone call and Tatsuki would come over. Even if Tatsuki was too busy to come over I could always go see her. Even at tournaments or just at her practice.

I miss her. She has always been by my side. Now I'll never see her again. Even if we could see each other again would she want to? She'd probably be angry with me. She would probably yell at me for abandoning her.

I'm such a horrible person to do that, but I had to do it. If I didn't leave then what would have happened to everyone? Would they even be alive right now? No, I can't think like that. Everyone is fine, they may hate me but as long as they're fine I don't care.

I felt a stab of pain at that last thought. Of course I care if they hate me. They all mean so much to me. I don't even know how to live without them. I feel so pathetic and weak without them. I can do nothing but sit around and dwell on them and thoughts of home.

Home, the image of it is starting to disappear on me along with the meaning. Just how long have I been here? Do I even still have someone I could call 'friend'? The closest I have right now is that espada if you could even call that close. All she did was acknowledge my existence a bit and show me a little kindness.

If I wasn't so afraid of her, would we be able to form a friendship? Would it really even be called 'friendship' or would it be more of master and servant? What does she even see me as, a person or a dog?

I let as many tears run down my face as I can before there is a knock on my door. I watch in fear as the door opens and an arrancar walks in silently. She had the same dark skin and green eyes as the espada but her hair was long, dark, and wavy. She wore a strange style of clothing that didn't cover her much. Her hole was located just above her stomach.

She carried a tray that held my meal which she brought to the table in silence while avoiding my eyes. Once the tray was placed she came over to the bed and met my eyes. I looked away in fear as she examined me with her eyes. I could feel them pry into me as if trying to find all my fears and deepest secrets.

"Are you afraid?" Her voice was deep and masculine but she spoke calmly. I don't respond to her. Why did they all want me to admit my fear to them? "You were crying just now, weren't you?"

I looked further away in response. She sat next to me and I could feel the bed sink down a bit. I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from her grip and she let out a small chuckle.

"So you do retreat immediately." I glanced over at her. "You don't need to be afraid. Nothing will happen to you here. We look out for our own."

"I'm not like you." I said angrily. What does she think I am?

"What, did you think I was calling you a hollow?" The arrancar burst out laughing. "I meant we females look out for one another here. You'll be fine here. None of the males will bother you. Right now you're in the safest place in Las Noches."

She pats me on the back with a smile. I smile back weakly and try to get out of her reach. I knew right away her words were lies. If they were true the female espada wouldn't have attacked me. Unless she was only talking about female arrancar and not the espada who was taking care of me. I turn away from her.

"I was told I wouldn't be bothered by anyone." I said slowly trying my best not to sound rude and provoke her into doing anything.

"Do I bother you?" She asked with the same calm. "I was told you were upset so I was sent to keep you company."

"I want to be alone." I said.

The arrancar chuckled again. "You say that yet it's written all over your face that you're lonely. You really contradict yourself."

I let out a small sigh. I wanted to be with my friends, not have hollows keep me company. The arrancar watched me but I didn't look over at her. I didn't want her near me.

"You know," She started. "If you need anything just let us know. It's not like we're going to hurt you."

"That's what the espada said." I say bitterly recalling the abuse.

"That won't happen again." She said seriously.

"Yeah, as long as I act like a dog, right?" I shot angrily.

"Wrong." She said bluntly. "What happened back there had to happen. You were being watched in that room**. What was done was for your protection even if it was a little harsh. You aren't being watched in here. You can relax."

"What do you mean I was being watched?" I asked.

"You didn't notice? Think about it." She smiled giving me a moment to think. "When you were in the main building, how were you treated? How was it known that you didn't respond to anyone?"

My eyes widened with fear as I got off the bed. They were watching me? Is that how they knew I wasn't obeying them? Was that how the espada knew I was trying to drown myself?

The arrancar stood up and approached me. I backed away from her as my fear grew ferociously. "Think about how differently you've been treated since entering this building. No invisible eyes watch you. It's not allowed in the separate buildings."

My back hit the wall and the arrancar held me to it. "You're safer here then anywhere else in Hueco Mundo. That's why you were brought here. You can relax here. No harm will come to you."

She released me and moved back to the table taking a seat in silence. She stared at the food for a moment before looking over at me as I stood frozen in place as what she said replayed itself in my head. It was true that I am being treated differently now that I'm in this building.

When leaving the bath I wasn't being dragged and I wasn't forced into anything. There wasn't even anything really threatening about any of the espada's actions. Though it sometimes seemed threatening nothing really happened when it easily could have.

"It looks like you're starting to understand." The arrancar said. "Like I said earlier; we look out for our own. You're safe here. No one will hurt you."

The way she was talking made me want to believe her but my fear still held me tight. "How can I trust you? I was told no harm would come to me before and I still got attacked."

"That was unavoidable." She claimed. "You were being watched remember? It had to be done. Besides you were clearly told that if you listened nothing would happen to you. If you had listened that wouldn't have happened."

The arrancar stood up and walked for the door while still speaking. "I'll let you mull it over. In the meantime you should eat before the food gets cold."

She left the room and I heard the door lock behind her. I walked over to the table and took a seat while moving the food away. I rested my forehead on my hand and thought about what she had said to me. It was true that they seemed to know how I was trying to rebel against them.

But everything else was a different story I haven't been in this building long enough to really notice a difference. Although the espada did apologize for hurting me and it looked like she did regret it.

I let out a sigh as my stomached growled. I slid the food in front of me and noticed that even here it was the same grayish gruel. My stomach growled again and I started eating it. It held the same taste too as always.

_*__ If Grimmjow can open his mask then Halibel can too._

_** __Aaroniero tells this to Rukia before their fight. Aizen has eyes all over Hueco Mundo. _


	4. The Fear

**4 – The Fear**

It had been a long time since my meal and still no one had come to collect the tray. I wondered on and off if it would be the espada or the arrancar. Maybe when one of them returns I should ask them their name. If I was going to see them more often maybe I should at least know that. Maybe if I know their name they might stop calling me 'human'.

I let a sigh escape me as I stared up at the ceiling from my bed. There was such a difference in comfort here then compared to my old room. It wasn't as cold either and I did like it a lot better in here then the other room. But like the other room there wasn't a blanket on the bed.

That may have been because of the temperature difference or because this room wasn't used before. The second option might also explain why it was so bare unless this room was set up for me.

I heard the door close and I sat up startled that I hadn't even heard it open. The espada stood in the doorway. She looked away from me as if I wasn't even here. The espada walked over to the table and sat down without looking or even acknowledging me.

Did something happen? Was me being in this building a problem because I couldn't be watched here? I slowly got off the bed and cautiously made my way over. When I got closer to her she looked over at me.

Her eyes were cold but they didn't scare me for some reason. Had I really gotten that relaxed in this room? No, that wasn't it. I'm still terrified but something isn't right. Something is different about her presence. It's almost like it isn't the same person.

Fear grows deeper inside me and I take a step back. Her eyes are different. It's the same emotionless look but they're darker now. The espada stands and approaches me. I back away. Her presence is different now. It's hard to pinpoint how but it's not the same.

She grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me closer. Our eyes meet and I can see bloodlust in the eyes that stare back at me. I'm thrown aside hitting the ground hard. I try to get away but I can't the espada already has me again.

I am picked up once more by the back of my neck as I hear the door open. I don't look over to see who it is. I don't want to know who else is coming to hurt me. I don't want anyone in here at all.

"What's going on here?" A cold voice demands from the doorway. There is no response from the espada holding me. "Answer me."

"I'm just checking to make sure Inoue, here is being treated well." A male voice calls from the person holding me.

Intense fear runs through me at the sound of the voice. I recognize it immediately. It's Aizen, the man who is responsible for all of this. I feel my body begin to shake with fear in his presence and his grip. There is no way to stop him from doing what he wants.

"She is being treated like she always was." The voice from the door called. "I only brought her here so I wouldn't have to walk so much to bring a simple meal to the human."

"All for your convenience," Aizen said throwing me to the wall. I hit it face on and fell to the ground. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." The words barely made sense with my head spinning from the impact. I didn't dare move out of fear of what would happen if I did.

"May I ask why you brought her all the way here to clean her up then not another bath that would have been a lot closer to her room?" He asked.

"You told me to care for her. I believe that means allowing her privacy when she needs to bathe." The voice replies.

"Very well," Aizen said. I heard him walk away then I heard someone approach me. My body went stiff with fear. Was he returning? Or was it the espada? "What are you planning on doing?"

Aizen's voice was farther away then the approaching footsteps. "I'm following my orders."

I felt the espada grip my arm and try to pull me up but my body remained stiff. "Get up."

I couldn't move. I was terrified of what was about to happen. I wanted to run more then anything but I knew if I tried to escape something really bad would happen to me. I held my eyes shut tight out of fear of what would happen to me next. Whatever it was I didn't want to see it.

The espada grabbed me with both arms now and managed to get me up. I was dragged to the bed and roughly thrown onto it. I didn't dare open my eyes as I heard her leave me then a door open and I hoped more then anything that she had left.

When I heard her return and my fear grew to an impossible amount. Something cold and wet was placed on my cheek but I still didn't dare open my eyes. I was terrified of what I would see in her eyes. I was afraid that I would see bloodlust.

The espada didn't speak to me and I was glad for that. I didn't want any interactions with her though I was a little grateful for her care. The cold of the cloth slowly began to fade away and the espada sat me up. "Can you walk?"

I don't respond though I know if she's asking that means Aizen's gone. If he wasn't she would be more demanding and rough. She's being gentle so I know I don't have to be afraid but my fear won't let go of me as it holds me so tight I feel as though it's strangling me.

"If I stand you up and lead you to the bathroom will you walk or do I have to carry you?" She asked. "You don't have to open your eyes. I know you're scared."

I offer a slight nod as she wraps my arms around her waist and pulls me up. I grip her tightly as she leads me across the room. I feel helpless and weak like this but at the same time I feel safe in her arms. I feel as though she would actually protect me if she had to.

We must have entered the bathroom because she stopped and placed me against a wall. I finally got the courage to open my eyes a little and saw her looking down at me. It was clear in her eyes that she was upset about what happened.

"If I had known this would have happened I never would have left you alone in here." Her voice held a little sadness and regret. "I'm sorry."

I gripped her tighter not knowing what to say to her. I'm not mad at her but can't tell her it was okay. There would have to be something wrong with me if I said I didn't mind what happened. I don't want to be left alone anymore. But if Aizen can walk around looking like those that I can trust then how will I tell them apart without getting close enough to see it in there eyes.

"You won't be left alone again." She said.

Her words and eyes held truth in them. I knew I could trust her with this, even if it's only this. The espada slowly withdrew from me and leaned over to the sink where she wet the cloth that was in her hand with water. She returned to me and placed it on my face.

The cold of it was soothing on my cheek. She applied a little pressure where it hurt the most to cool that spot more then the rest of me cheek. "Does it still hurt?"

"Only a little, thank you." I say without hating myself for it this time. "I don't want to stay here."

"I know," She spoke so gently now. "If I could bring you back to the human world I would. But all I can do for you right now is try to keep you as far away from the others as possible."

I remain silent as there is a crash in the other room. Footsteps run to the doorway and I begin to freeze up in fear. The arrancar from earlier along with two others appear in the doorway all demanding to know what happened at once.

The espada, whose name turned out to be Halibel, answered them all quickly with a brief explanation. They took it all in silently but they were clearly all outraged with all of it but none spoke their anger. The arrancar must fear Aizen as well if they won't even speak against him here.

"Do you need any help?" Mila Rose, the one from earlier asked.

"She is not to be left alone anymore." Halibel said sternly. "Apacci, take care of the tray then go to my room. I'll be there with further instructions."

"What, why do I have to do it?" The black haired girl asked impatiently. Halibel looked over at her and Apacci went to it. "I'll be quick."

"I want you two to come with us." Halibel said.

Halibel moved away from me and tossed the cloth into the sink. She walked out of the room and I followed closely behind her while the two arrancar remained behind me as if keeping up a rear guard. We walked in silence and I could practically feel the anger rising in the arrancar behind me.

It was quite a walk but we didn't leave the building which put me at ease. Halibel slowed to a stop at the end of a hallway and opened the door ahead of us. I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking in after Halibel.

Halibel took a few steps in before I felt the hand on my shoulder nudge me forward. I entered the room cautiously and found it was huge. There was a couch on the left side of the room and quite a large rectangular table in the center of the room. On the other side of the table there was a door and at the far side was a large bed.

We walked to the table and each took a seat except for Halibel, who remained standing by my side. She had a hand on my shoulder to help put me at ease. Everyone remained silent awaiting Apacci's arrival.

It didn't take long before she burst through the door and walked over out of breath. She quickly made her way to the table and took her seat without word. Sung Sun looked over at her and said, "Is there any way you could be more disrespectful?"

"Shut up." Apacci shot across the table while Sung Sun hid her mouth with her sleeve and chuckled. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, just everything." Sung Sun replied from behind her sleeve.

"That's enough." Halibel said and the two fell silent. "Now, you already know what happened and you're also aware of the human's position. We have to protect her without it being known. She will remain by my side at all times while I am here. However, when I need to leave these quarters she will be in your care."

"What about Lord Aizen's Zanpakutou ability?" Mila Rose asked.

I looked over at Halibel partially worried about her response. She remained silent for a moment as if carefully thinking it over. "It will be fine since I can tell you three apart from him but when I am away keep her hidden somewhere. Don't tell anyone where and make it a different place each time."

Halibel looked down at me next. "You'll be safe. I won't let anyone harm you but understand we may have to."

I nodded in understanding. They had to keep up appearances to avoid suspicion from the others and mostly Aizen. But if they were to get caught helping me then… I don't even want to think about it. They were all putting themselves in harms way for me.

I looked away from Halibel and stared down at the table. I felt happy that they were doing this but also sad at the same time. They shouldn't be doing this for me. Not for someone like me. I don't deserve kindness anymore.

"Do you want to rest, human?" Halibel asked from behind me.

I shake my head. "Can you stop calling me 'human'? I don't like it."

"Very well, is Orihime fine then?" Halibel asked.

I nodded slowly and saw the others look up to Halibel before they too nodded. "This is how we will make sure there isn't an imposter. When she is with one of you three you will only call her by name when alone or when passing by her in a hallway. Greet her by name and go on to what you were doing. If two of you pass her say nothing and go by her. If this doesn't happen then be on your guard."

They nodded once more before getting up to take their leave. Once up they all bowed to Halibel before leaving. Halibel released my shoulder when the door closed and pulled up a chair beside me. I looked over at her and tried to smile.

"If something happens and we are separated from each other you need to hide until I find you." She said.

"How will I know if it's you?" I ask.

"I'll offer my hand to you." She said. "If I don't offer my hand to you then I want you to run as far away as possible."

I nod and she places a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be okay."

I try to smile and manage to get out a weak one before she stands up offering her hand to me. I take her hand and she pulls me up. She leads me to the couch at the side of the room. "You may rest here if you like."

I sit down but don't plan on sleeping any time soon. Halibel takes a seat next to me. I glance over and see she's deep in thought. I placed my hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile when she looked over. "Things will be ok."

"Who's convincing who?" She said before looking back across the room. "I don't know what's going to happen but I'll do my best to protect you."

"I know, thank you." I said kindly. I don't feel angry with myself being near her anymore I don't even fear her or the others. I know they mean well. "I'm glad that I'm in your care, Halibel."

She glanced over at me. "It may not be wise to use my name. It may give us away that is why I never told you it."

"Would it be alright if I only use it when we are alone?" I ask a little hopeful for an ok.

"Its fine when we're alone, Orihime" Halibel replied kindly. "Just like your name will only be used when we are alone or when my fraccion identify themselves to you."

I smile at her as joy fills me. I'm glad I can trust them. Maybe I can get used to this after all, it isn't so bad here now. I finally have someone I can consider a friend. I lean back on the couch feeling happy for the first time in a long time as if all my fear were gone.


	5. The Tercera

**5 – The Tercera**

At first Halibel didn't speak to me much but we picked up a conversation pretty well after a while of sitting in silence. She had asked me about the human world and I had been talking almost nonstop since.

I felt a little bad about only talking about myself but she didn't seem to mind it at all. After I had run out of things to talk about it became quiet once more but I wanted to keep the conversation going as much as I could. The more we talked it seemed as though we were getting closer to each other and I began to feel safer.

"So what about you, what do you do around here for fun?" I asked excitedly.

"There isn't as much to do here then in the human world." She said. "You must really miss it."

"I did miss it a lot." I said as she looked over at me. "But I don't really mind being here that much anymore."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It seems I've made some friends." I say brightly.

"I see." She looked away. "Is that how you see this?"

"Was I wrong?" I said as my heart sank.

"It's not exactly how I saw things but I suppose you aren't wrong." She stood up and I could just feel my happiness walk away with her.

I stood and went after her grabbing her arm to stop her. She looked over at me but didn't turn around. "How did you see this?"

I could feel another sob forming in my throat at the thought of losing this newfound happiness. She looked away and continued walking. "It doesn't matter. It was only simple whim."

Her arm left my grip as she moved out of reach. All my happiness left me as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Why can't we be friends?"

My voice came out a choked sob. How was this having so much of an effect on me? Halibel stopped in her tracks and turned around. She got halfway around before disappearing and appearing in front of me. Her image had barely even faltered before she was standing in front of me.

I gasped in shock from her speed before she held me tight in her arms. I felt my sorrow leave as she held me. We looked at each other and it was almost as if I knew what she was going to say next. "I want more then friendship with you."

Even if I guessed it, it still came to me as a shock. After it was said I started reflecting on my own feelings and how I felt when she was around. It had all mostly been mixed feelings between my fear and happiness. Did I really harbor feelings for her? And for her to be a hollow, of all things I could care for?

She seemed to notice my confusion because she pulled away a bit before reaching for her collar and hesitating. She looked deep in my eyes as if searching for any fear that may still be lingering before she spoke, "Can I?"

I offer only a weak nod as I was still confused about my own feelings. But I know this might help. When she pulled down her collar I saw that the mouth of her mask had already opened. She leaned down slowly watching me to make sure I was alright.

When our lips met I felt my heart stop for a moment. Her lips were chapped and dry from being covered all the time but they felt nice regardless. My heart picked up at an alarming rate when she pulled away. It felt as though it would burst if I didn't have more.

I squirmed in her grip to get an arm free so I could pull her back down and we could continue. She released me and took a step back. I followed her not giving her any chance to close her mask or pull her collar up.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. She rewrapped her arms around me once more as we kissed more passionately. My heart began to race as I found my love for her while we were deep into the kiss.

My knees began to shake and feel weak under this new sensation. I've never had something like this before. She pulls away just before I feel like my legs are about to give out. She looks at me kindly with a smile. "Thank you."

I smile up at her as she pulls her collar back up. Underneath it I can faintly see the mask closing again. I held no more fear towards her or anything else for that matter. I felt as if no harm will ever come to me again. It was as though I would always be protected by her.

She held me tightly in her arms as if afraid of losing me. It's strange to think that only a few hours ago just being this close to her was terrifying but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me. I tried to snuggle as close as I could but she pulled away from me.

"It may not be wise to get too close." She said. "It may be dangerous."

I understand her reasoning completely but a part of me felt almost lost without her. We each took a step back from each other. I felt fear creep back into me as she looked down at me. Her eyes once again held no emotion to me. As if she didn't care about me at all.

She placed her hand on my cheek and I could swear she was smiling as she did so. It was reassuring to know that even with the cold in her eyes that deep down she cared. I return her smile, if she even is smiling, and I can feel a part of her warm up a little.

Halibel's warmth last only a moment before it fades as she looks past me. She brings her arms to their usual crossed arm position. I can hear movement coming from the door. I look over in fear as it opens and Mila Rose walks in looking a little distressed.

She stopped at the table and gave me an odd look before looking past me to Halibel. A hand was placed on my shoulder as Halibel walked by me. Our eyes met as she passed and she offered a slight nod telling me everything was alright before making her way to Mila Rose.

They spoke quietly for awhile giving me a few side glances before Mila Rose bowed and took her leave. Halibel stood there a moment before she looked at me. She stood there watching me for a few minutes before walking back over to me.

She looked down at me with a cold gaze. I was worried about what was about to happen between us. I know something had happened and it wasn't good. I could tell that much just by the way Halibel stood there watching me.

"Tell me, are you happy here?" She asked emotionlessly as she searched my face for an answer.

I took a moment to think about it. Was I really happy here or was I just glad to finally have someone I could call a friend. "Forget it. You don't have to answer."

I looked at her confused as I searched her eyes for an answer to my own questions. What had happened? Was I to be moved back to the other building? If I were then what would happen to me? I would definitely be in danger there and there would be no way I could have any form of communication with Halibel without it being orders. There would be no more kindness and no more of whatever we just had before we were interrupted.

A little of her cool disappeared as her gaze lightened a little when she walked by me. I turned and watched as she made her way to the bed and sank down onto it. Halibel watched me from there.

Did she want me to join her or was I supposed to say something. I still don't have an answer for her. I still don't know what I really feel right now. All my emotions are contradiction themselves again. I don't know what to do or what I should even feel right now.

"I'm tired, I'm going to rest for a bit" Halibel said. "If you wish you can join me or take the couch. It's your decision."

She removed her sword and leaned it on the bed as I slowly made my way over to her. Her eyes never left me as I crawled onto the bed. I debate on whether I should lie beside her or leave some space. Maybe it would be better if there was distance between us.

I lie down on the edge of the bed with my back to her. The bed shifts as she lies down. She doesn't say anything or try to bring me closer. It's a little upsetting that we had that moment and now we have nothing. If she wanted to she could do anything she wanted to me. I don't have the strength to stop her. I wouldn't even be able to stall anything she did.

So why isn't she doing anything? Was she really that tired or was something bothering her? What did she and Mila Rose talk about? I have so many questions that I can't ask. I probably wouldn't even get an answer if I could ask her anything.

I roll over and see how disturbed Halibel looked. I prop myself up on my arms and she rolls over to avoid me. A little part of me feels lost at this as a sob forms in my throat. I make my way over to her and wrap an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Halibel. I don't know for sure right now." I said gently. "Everything I feel contradicts another feeling I'm having. I'm happy right now but at the same time I'm sad because I still miss my friends. I'm sorry that I can't give you a straight answer."

Halibel offered a slight nod and nothing more then that. I pulled myself closer to her and held her as tight as I could. She held my arm as I buried me face in her back as my sob gets worse in my throat. It's becoming a painful throb with no tears to relief it. I try to choke it down to no avail.

Halibel turns around and pulls me into a tighter embrace then I could manage. I felt my sob die down immediately as her embrace banishes all my fears and doubts. I snuggle closer to her and find all the warmth she holds.

A smile forms on my face as she accepts me. She holds me for a moment before rolling me onto my back. She positioned herself over me again with a hand at her collar. Her eyes seek my approval before she continues.

As soon as her collar is down our lips meet and I wrap my arms around her neck to pull her even closer. The bone of her mask digs into my chest uncomfortably as our bodies press together but it is welcome all the same.

She pulls away and sits up to remove her jacket. Even if I am unsure about doing this because I don't know how much I care about her. Not to mention I have never done anything even close to this before. Still, I start to do the same before I see her rank. My eyes widen and a bit of my fear returns to me.

I was in the presence of the third strongest espada in Aizen's army and doing this sort of thing with her. It terrified me as I began to wonder how much power she has and I remembered how fast she was and how easily she had thrown me across a room.

My fear deepened as she pushed me down to the bed. I could only watch as she placed kisses along my neck trailing as far down as my clothes would allow her. I could feel her hand graze my body as she undid the rest of my shirt.

Her lips moved to the base of my neck and travelled along the base of my collarbone. I moaned as she began to suck on the skin just below it. Despite all my fear I had never felt anything so pleasing in my life. I didn't want this feeling to disappear even though I want her away from me right now.

Halibel resigned from my collarbone area and travelled lower with her tongue and lips. She gripped my breasts firmly with her hands as her mouth lingered above my bra. I moaned again as she massaged me tenderly. My breath quickens as her finger grazes a sensitive area.

She was completely oblivious to my fear as she went even further. Her hands pulled my bra down to reveal my breasts before she boldly assaulted one of my breasts with her mouth. My nipple was twirled around with her tongue inside her mouth before pulling away to give it a few flicks with her tongue.

That was kept up as she alternated between breasts while her free hand caressed my side or my stomach before she pulled away. Something across the room had caught her attention. She looked to the side intently as her mask closed.

I glanced over to the side of the room slowly afraid of what or who might be there but there was nothing. We were still alone in this room unless Halibel saw or sensed something that I couldn't. Considering her rank she must be sensing something too far for me to even notice.

Halibel quickly took her jacket and pulled it on before leaving the bed. She retrieved her sword and put it on before doing up her jacket. I only got a quick glance from her before Mila Rose walked in and Halibel took her leave in an instant.

I could no longer sense her presence in the room. She must have gone too far for me to sense her or the walls here are too thick as well. I look over at Mila Rose with a worried look but she isn't even looking at me.

She too is looking in the same direction Halibel had been. I concentrated in the same direction and couldn't sense anything that was wrong or off. It was as if nothing was even there.

"It's too far off for you, Orihime." Mila Rose said as she wrapped a small blanket around me. "You shouldn't worry about it. You should be more concerned about hiding that mark."

I looked over at her and saw she was tapping her collarbone. My face flushed as I quickly covered the mark with a hand before realizing my shirt was still undone. That's why she covered me up with the blanket. "Thank you, I didn't even realize-"

"It's fine. This was to be expected. The timing is a little unfortunate however." She said it as if knowing everything that was happening. "You can rest if you want. There's a meeting so you don't have to be concerned."

I nodded slowly. "What's going on?"

Mila Rose gave me a quick look and shook her head. "I can't say for sure. I'm sorry, Orihime."

I looked back at the wall and concentrated even harder to find what was there. As hard as I tried there was still nothing there. What was there that was causing them so much concern? Was it another strong hollow? An espada class, maybe?

Looking at Mila Rose's expression I could tell it was something else. But what else could be here that would concern them like this? Even Halibel was upset with this and she's the third rank. How is it even possible for something to concern her like this?

Could it be something stronger then she is? The only ones here that should be stronger then her are Aizen and the other two soul reaper captains and the top two espada. Nothing else should even be close to her in strength. If I'm right about that then why is she so concerned about this?

"Mila Rose, what's out there?" I asked her again.

Her only response was a shake of her head before she looked away again. This faraway presence was even disturbing her. Was this affecting the other arrancar as well and what about the other espadas? Are they concerned about this too? Or are they so emotionless they don't even care about any threat to them? If that's how they are then why are Halibel and her arrancar so different from them? Is it because they're female?

"Mila Rose, um I don't mean to offend you but…" I hesitated as she looked over at me once more. "Why is it that you, Halibel, and the other two arrancar are so different from all the other hollows here?"

"We don't follow the same rules as them." She said bluntly. "That's how it was when Halibel found us. Only the strong survive in Hueco Mundo. That's the way it's always been. Female hollows are easy targets so we formed a team and looked out for each other. It's because of that we're different from the others. They never looked out for anyone other then themselves so they have no grasp of the term 'comrade' or 'friend'. That's all there is to it."

"I see." I said slowly. "So I was just seen as an easy target then? Is that why Halibel acts the way she does?"

Mila Rose laughed a little. "You think just because we don't have hearts we don't have a grasp of emotion? Can you even think that with what you were just doing? Do you think that was done simply because you're an 'easy target'?"

I could feel a blush form on my face at the mention of what was happening before her arrival. I can't deny it either, she had practically caught us in the act and she saw the mark Halibel left not to mention my shirt was still undone.

I quickly fumble to get my shirt done up as my blush worsens. I glance at Mila Rose and notice she wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. She was looking in the direction of whatever was bothering her.

I no longer bothered with trying to figure it out. I wasn't going get answers. I wouldn't be told anything. I'll have to ask Halibel when she returns what this is all about. But would she even tell me anything or would she just ignore me like before? What would happen if she was sent to check it out?

If she did then what would happen? There's no way I'd be able to go with her and there is no way I'd be safe without her by my side to protect me. My fear came in full as my body began to shake. I really was going to die here. Tears streamed down my face more steadily then they have since I first arrived here.


	6. The Arrival

**6 – The Arrival**

It's already been an hour since Halibel left for the meeting. We were still in her room and the others had joined us as well. We all remained silent as we sat at the table in wait for her return. No one said anything when I asked what was going on. In fact they didn't even speak at all. They just sat there in silence as they waited for Halibel's arrival.

I glanced at each of them in turn and they all held the same expression. Each had there regular cold look yet there eyes held only concern. I wish I could say the same about my expression. My face held only my fear of what was to come now.

The doors swung open and everyone stood up waiting for an explanation of any kind as Halibel walked in. She walked past the table and to her bed without word. The arrancar took there seats but I remained standing as I watched her take a seat on her bed in silence.

I slowly made my way over to her ignoring the looks I got from the arrancars. Halibel met me with a cold glare when I was halfway there. My feet brought me forward even though my mind was telling me to run away and get as far away from her as I could.

Her glare only got darker as I approached. Aizen's previous assault flashed in my mind and I stopped in my tracks fearing what was going to happen next. I tried to speak but my voice had escaped me as she glared at me like I was nothing to her at all.

My fear showed as clearly as her hatred when she looked away from me. Her gaze went straight to the wall. Somewhere in that direction something was stirring. There was some unknown presence that was menacing enough to concern her, the third strongest espada in all of Hueco Mundo.

"What's out there?" Apacci spoke up from beside me. "Have they made their move?"

I chanced a glance over at her and saw she was relaxed. I relaxed a little as well but my fear stayed strong inside me. Halibel didn't respond but stood up and walked over to us. The cold in her eyes chilled me to the bone as she stared me down. "You need to leave, human."

My eyes widened with fear as Apacci took my arm and pulled me away from her. She brought me by the table in silence as the other arrancar kept their gaze away from me. At the door Apacci released me to open it. She motioned me forward and closed the door behind me without word.

I glanced back and wondered if I should stay here or leave. I could return to my room and wait for one of them to come and explain things to me. But would they even let me know what was going on?

I could use this time to try and leave Las Noches but how would I leave Hueco Mundo? I don't know how to open a soul gate and I wouldn't survive in the desert without any food or water. Even if I could find my way out of this building everywhere else was being watched. I wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed.

I rested my back on the wall and sank to the ground. I wondered how long they would take and if Halibel would warm up to me again. There would be no way I could go back to the other room. I wouldn't even be able to find it and even if I could would I even be safe in there?

I let out a sigh and try to distract myself to pass the time. I try to think of how things were like before I was here but nothing comes to mind. My eyes widen as I search my memory for anything from the human world or even soul society. But my memory is bare of all of that. I try to remember my friends but all I can remember is their names even their faces are a blur. I can't recall the sound of their voices either. I shut my eyes tight and try my hardest to remember them or even what home was like.

Home, I can remember it. It's empty and bare but it's relaxing, the walls are white and made of stone. I don't have much but I have her by my side so I'm not lonely. My eyes shoot open.

I wasn't thinking of home. I was thinking about here and Halibel. How could I think this was my home, and that I actually belonged here? How could I have gotten so relaxed here to forget everything else? Fear crawled into me at these thoughts and realizations.

How could I have forgotten what my home was or even who my friends are? A tear rolled down my face and I buried my face in my knees and closed my eyes. I need to remember what it was like before I was here. I need to remember my friends. I need to remember everyone.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia and all the others, all the places I've been, what all the food I've had tastes like. I need to remember it all. How could I possibly forget these things? How could I have forgotten the most important things to me?

I held my eyes shut as I tried to recall what was most important to me. As hard as I tried the only face that came to mind was Halibel. When I tried to think of other people that were important to me the only faces I got were Halibel's arrancar. I need to remember other people. Anyone it doesn't matter who. As long as their human or a soul reaper it doesn't matter who it is that I remember.

Every face I can recall is either an espada or an arrancar. The only soul reapers I can remember are the ones here. I try to recall the last time I held a clear memory of everyone. Was it in the bath?

My eyes widened at that thought. Had I died back there? Or was it somehow possible that my memory had been affected by that attempt? No that's not possible I had a pretty clear memory of them after that as well. I remembered them before I met Mila Rose. Then it clicked.

After I met Mila Rose I was attacked by Aizen. Maybe it was when he threw me against the wall. But even then I wasn't badly hurt nor did I hit my head that much. It shouldn't affect my memory. Should it?

The door swung open and I looked up hoping to get an answer of any kind. The arrancar walked by me without a single glance. When they went by I stood up and went through the door which had been left open. I closed it quietly and noticed Halibel was sitting at the far end of the table.

She watched silently as I approached her. I took a seat on the side of the table and made a single glance at her before looking away. In that single glance I noticed she still held a cold anger in her eyes. I didn't want to say anything to her and I still wasn't sure what would even happen if I did speak.

A slight spike of suspicion peaked in me as I realized she had yet to identify herself with me. She hadn't offered her hand or even called me by name. When she spoke to me she called me 'human'. She didn't even show me any warmth or kindness. This wasn't her was it?

Were the arrancar aware of this or were they fooled as well? They did seem different when Halibel returned from the meeting. Had they noticed right away? If they had then why didn't they warn me when they walked by me?

My fear ran deep but my sadness ran even deeper. I sat at the same table with someone impersonating the most important person to me. That thought still upset me but it seemed to be the only reason for my sadness. Unless I was sad because of the fact that she was the most important person to me right now.

A part of me wanted to ask if she were okay but the last time I tried to do that I was attacked. I don't want to be hurt again. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I recalled the bloodlust in her eyes. I know it wasn't really her but the illusion seemed so real. "There's no need for your tears. Everything should be okay."

Even with that I still couldn't meet her eyes or shake my unease. I seen her get up out of the corner of my eyes and my body stiffened as she walked around the table towards me.

She stopped only a few feet away. Just out of reach but too close for me to escape. She moved a little but I couldn't tell what she was doing. "I know you're afraid right now. There's no need for that either."

I looked over and saw she was offering her hand out to me. A smile formed as I reached out to take it. She gripped my hand as I stood up and went over to her.

She pulled me into a tight embrace as if afraid I would disappear if I had the chance. I held her as tight as I could before she released me to pull down her collar. She no longer asked or looked for my permission. There was no need for that any longer.

We kissed deeply as her tongue entered my mouth. I did the same and guessed at what I was doing. We held our kiss as long as we could before separating. She smiled at me as she straightened up and allowed her mask to close.

I could tell she was still upset about the earlier presence. But a part of me didn't want to ask her about it. As if just having her here like this was enough for me. I didn't need anything to upset me. I know now that I belong by her side and nowhere else. This was my place now not the human world.

"Do you need anything, Orihime?" Halibel asked kindly.

"As long as I'm by your side I'm happy." I reply getting closer to her.

Halibel held me tightly as if I were in danger right now. "Then are you happy with being here now?"

"I don't belong anywhere else." There's a hint of sadness in my voice as I speak that makes Halibel withdraw from me.

She looked at me intently. "Are you so sure of that? Would you go back to the human world if you had the chance?"

"What are you saying?" I asked leaving her embrace. "Do you not want me here with you?"

"Orihime, I just want to make sure you're comfortable here." Halibel replied delicately. "If you're uncomfortable I want to know so I can make you comfortable. I want you by my side but if you don't want to be here then I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly fine by your side." I said. "I don't need anything else."

Halibel placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I know you say this but you still have doubts. I want you to think about this and decide for sure what you want."

"I'm not having any doubts about this." I shouted. "This is what I want. I want to be by your side and nowhere else."

"Then why are you still crying?" Halibel asked.

I took a step back out of her reach and placed a hand over my mouth. I could feel the tears on my fingertips. I looked at her with shock as she remained standing there doing nothing to comfort me as all my confusion surfaced once more. I was afraid and scared of this place yet happy and at peace in Halibel's presence.

I thought all my confusion had gone but it was just as buried and forgotten as the human world was. My eyes widened as memories from my life there flashed before my eyes. Why did it all just suddenly come back to me? A moment ago I couldn't even recall the face of my best friend. Now I could go as far as recall my first impression of her. Even the first though I had about her was in my head.

"You need to be sure of what you want." Halibel said. "Until then-"

She broke off looking to the side again. I looked down and tried to figure out what she was trying to say before whatever was bothering her had distracted her. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?

"Halibel, what's out there?" I asked looking at her intently. "I want to know what's bothering you so much."

Halibel looked over at me with a cool gaze. "You're human friends and two soul reapers have come for you."

This news shook me as another flash of memories played out in my head. This time it was in Soul Society and again it was held in full detail. Even the ghost of old injuries ached in my body as if it was happening all over again.

Somewhere along the flashback I had fallen to the ground. Halibel was now crouched over me holding me in a sitting position. Her eyes held no emotion as she watched me. There was no more warmth in any of her actions.

"Are you alright?" Her voice held no emotion in it just as it had the first time she spoke to me. "If you need anything tell me."

"I need to lie down." I said. "I don't feel too well."

She nodded as she picked me up and carried me around the table to the couch. I was a little sad at this. I wanted her to lay down with me and keep me company. But I know if I asked her to join me she wouldn't. She was different right now as though she didn't want me around anymore.

Halibel placed me on the couch in silence and lingered a moment before walking away from me. Did she want to do something before she left? Was it just in my imagination that saw that odd look in her eyes? I didn't want her to leave me right now. I was too confused but when she's near me everything goes away.

"Halibel," I call after her. "Can you stay with me for a while?"

She hesitated before returning to my side. "How long do you want me here?"

"Until I fall asleep." I reply quietly. "I can't make sense of anything when you're not around."

"You need to work things out for yourself. I can't help you with this." Halibel replied quietly as she started to show her concern once more. "I'll stay here so you can rest but that's it."

"Then would it be alright if we lay down in the bed together?" I asked hopefully.

Halibel was quiet for a moment as she considered it. I hoped she would say yes, I couldn't stand it when she was cold to me. My face lit up as she offered her hand to me and replied, "Its fine."


	7. The Hunted

**7 – The Hunted**

We laid in Halibel's bed in silence. She didn't hold me and when I tried to get closer to her she rolled over and ignored all my attempts to get closer to her. I felt sad at all her attempts to avoid me even though I understood her reasons for all her actions. Still she meant so much to me. For her to act like this was very hard for me to deal with.

Even with her by my side now I still didn't know what I wanted. I was convinced that everyone hated me now but they're here for me. Does that mean I still have a place with them in the human world? If I do, then what about Halibel I still want to be with her. I don't want to leave her side even if I don't really belong here.

If I where to ask her to come with me and she did then she would be betraying Aizen and he would attack us. Halibel isn't strong enough to beat him. If we were to run would we be able to escape? If we could then we would still have to face Soul Society.

What would they even think of any of this? They would definitely be against it. There's not one soul reaper there that would like our relationship. Not even Rukia would go along with this. No matter how understanding she is. Even if she were to support us as soon as her superiors make their decision it's over for us.

There is no way I can have both no matter how hard I try and with Aizen's war I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything for long. He would destroy any happiness I could get a grasp on just like he did before when I was brought here. Why is there only suffering here? Why can't at least one thing be easy?

I covered my face with my hands and tried to forget about these things so I could at least get some rest. Though any sleep seems very far away from me right now. I let out a trembling sigh through my hands and felt the bed shift a little. Was Halibel moving even further away from me?

"Do you need to discuss anything?" Halibel's voice was quiet as if this was affecting her just as much as it was me. I glanced over and saw she had rolled over to face me. "I can't help you with this decision but talking about it may help you decide on your own."

"It's not possible for you to come with me is it?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I can't have both, can I?"

Halibel wiped the tears from my face as she shook her head. "I don't belong in the human world. My place is here."

"And my place is the human world. I should return there but I don't want to leave you." I cried. "Even if my friends are willing to forgive me. I know my home is there but I belong by your side. I want to be with you."

"Are you willing to stand by that? You'll be turning your back on your friends once more. If you do this they won't forgive you and they may not understand this decision."

"I know they won't." I cried. "But I want to at least try and make them understand my feelings."

"Will they listen to you?" She asked while wiping the last of my tears from my face. Her eyes held so much sorrow in them. "I know how you feel right now but you need to consider how they feel about this as well. We kidnapped you and made you believe it was your decision to come here. They know the danger you're in right now. That's why they're here."

"What?" I said sitting up in shock. "No this _was_ my decision. I chose to come here I wasn't forced into this. I did this so no one else would get hurt."

"Do you really believe Aizen has stopped his attacks because you came here?" Halibel sat up and looked me in the eyes. "Everything was set up so you would believe it and come here. He made sure you wouldn't figure it out. This was all just a way to lure your friends here to leave the human world defenseless. So they would die here."

"No." My voice was barely audible.

"Why would we bring you here just to keep you in a room? If you were a threat or of some value to Aizen it would have been known to you. You would be dead or kept under his strict watch but you're not. You were shifted around under others eyes until you got to me. If you were really of value you would still be in the main building."

I could no longer find my voice to speak anymore. All I could do was look at Halibel with disbelief. There's no way that was true. She reached out to place her hand on my face but I moved out of her reach. "You should return to the human world. It would be for the best if you forgot about me. I'll hand you over to them. You don't have to worry. You're no longer of any concern to Aizen. He has already succeeded in luring your friends here."

Halibel offered her hand to me but I just shook my head and backed away. Was all this just a sick joke after all? They just played with my emotions to get me comfortable now that I'm no longer necessary they don't want me here. They never once cared about me.

Halibel seemed so different though. She was kind and helpful. When she showed me kindness it made all my loneliness disappear along with all my pain. Was all of it just an act? Did she really care about me? Could she even care? She's a hollow they don't have hearts. It's impossible for them to care about others.

Halibel never once cared for me. It was all just her orders. All she cared about was pleasing Aizen. Now that I'm no use to him she wants me gone and she's still putting up an act to confuse me.

I got off the bed not taking my eyes off her incase she attacked me. She watched me in silence as I backed away from her. Halibel made no attempt to stop me. When I was a few feet away from the bed she looked away from me all together.

I turned my back to her and walked away. I won't stay in her presence any longer. She said it herself, I'm no longer of any use to them I can do what I want now. They won't stop me any longer and if they try that's fine. Ichigo's here now. Everything will be alright. I'll make it home and I'll apologize to everyone. I'll make it through this.

I reached the table with no problem but as I got past it I felt her reiatsu flicker. I turned and saw her disappear from the bed. In an instant I felt intense fear before I was shoved against the wall. I cried out in pain as she held me against it. Her eyes were colder then ice as she stared me down.

"Just because you are no longer of any use don't think you can just walk out of here." Her voice was colder then her eyes as she spoke in my ear. "You have fulfilled your purpose. There is no need to keep you alive now."

Halibel released me and walked away. Her eyes remained cold even as she looked away from me. I stood against the wall frozen in fear. There was no doubt in my mind that if I made one move she would kill me instantly. I couldn't even speak or fall to the ground like my legs wanted to do more then anything.

I was right beside the door. If only I had the strength to run through it and get away from her. Though even if I could get out of the room she's a lot faster then I am. I would only make it a few steps before she would catch me. I have no way of escaping here.

Halibel took her seat at the head of the table and watched me with crossed arms and a cold glare. It was as if she was daring me to make a move. Anything I did now would be my end. There is no doubt in my mind about that. This will be the last room I see and her fake kindness will be the last that I know.

The only emotion I can feel now is fear as if that's all my body knows. Even as she looked away from me back in the direction that Ichigo is in I don't dare move. Next time it won't be a warning. Next time there will only be my death.

"Don't you plan on leaving?" She asked harshly as her gaze found me once more. "Or have you changed your mind and decided to become my meal?"

My eyes widened with fear as I recalled the first time I saw her mask open. She was going to devour me. I was just an animal that had been fattened up before being eaten. My fear began to shake my whole body as my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. She looked over at me with no emotion.

"Have you given up on returning home already? You were so determined before." She spat. "What happened to that desperate resolve you held onto so tightly when I first saw you?"

I couldn't answer her. My fear had taken my voice away from me. I couldn't scream for help or even try to talk my way out of this. If I could how would I even manage to say anything to her that would convince her to let me go? There is nothing I can do against her.

"So, you don't mind being my meal then?" She said as if anxious for it. "If you don't run now, I'll kill you where you are."

My eyes widened as I managed to find the strength to get to my feet and run away. I fumbled with the door before I swung it open and hurried through. "Run little mouse."

Her words echoed down the hall and in my mind as I ran as fast as my feet would take me. She was serious about killing me. How long did I have before she came after me? Would she hunt me down or just appear in front of me? What about her arrancar would they kill me as well or try to capture me for Halibel?

I hit a split in the hallway and guess at the direction. I didn't want to stop and let her catch up to me or even get closer. I couldn't sense her presence at all anymore. The last time I could feel it was when she pinned me to the wall then it was gone. I kept mine hidden as well. I don't want to make it easier for her to find me.

The only problem with that is it makes it harder for Ichigo and the other's to find me as well. That's fine though, as long as I can sense their reiatsu I can find them. I just hope I can get to them before Halibel finds me. I don't want to die here. I don't want to be a meal for her or her arrancar.

There was another split in the hallway and I slow to a stop panting for breath. I don't recognize any of this. Had I gone the wrong way at the last split? My fear grows as I feel a presence behind me. My heart races as I spin around to face what's there but the hallway remained empty. She hasn't found me yet. Or was she really letting me go?

If she was then why did she stop me at first? Was that just a warning or was there some other meaning behind it? I don't know what to believe when it comes to her anymore. She already proved she felt nothing for me. I was just kept around for her amusement now I'm just her prey.

I pick a way to go and hurry down the hall in hopes of an exit or even a friendly face would be nice. I'm nearing a bend in the hallway now and before it is another hallway going in the direction of Halibel's room. As I approach the split Sung Sun walks around then bend.

I skid to a stop almost falling before I manage to regain my balance and slide around to the other hallway. I didn't look back to see if she was following me or not. I hoped she didn't see me and that she wouldn't come down this hallway. I can't run much longer. If she were to come down here she would catch me.

As if reading my thoughts she appeared in front with a look in her eyes that told me she was ready to attack me. I skidded to another stop and turned around. I took off as fast as I could, only looking back as I turned the corner. She was no longer there.

I feared seeing her around the next corner but as I made the turn she was not there. I kept running despite the heavy copper taste in my mouth and my vast shortage of breath. I could sense that I was getting closer to my safety. I could sense Ichigo getting closer to me.

I would run into him soon. Another hallway or two and we would find each other. Soon we would meet and everything will be okay. I know everything will be-

I skidded to a stop as Halibel appeared in front of me and released her reiatsu. I fell to the ground as it slowly crushed me. I couldn't sense anything else around me. I couldn't tell where Ichigo was anymore. Everything else but the espada was lost to me as she approached me.

Her reiatsu disappeared completely as she got closer to me. I backed away in fear as any hope I had of survival vanished in an instant. She was already standing over me as I gave up my attempt at escape.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. Her eyes where red yet they held no emotion as she looked deep into my eyes. My fear began to lessen as I felt Ichigo's presence get closer to me.

Halibel pushed me to the wall as if oblivious to Ichigo's presence. "You're slow. He's already almost here."

Her voice was as emotionless as it was when she last spoke to me. I looked away from her but she got closer to me and grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at her. Our eyes met and I could see just how red her eyes were. Had she been crying?

Despite all my fear and anger my heart ached from the pain I had caused her. Was all she said and did earlier just an act or was that real? I didn't know what to believe but her eyes told me her feelings for me were real. My eyes widened at this realization. Is that why she didn't come after me? She was too hurt to come after me.

She reached for her collar but hesitated before letting her hand fall away. I must have hurt her so much. I placed my hand on her arm before her grip tightened a little. "Orihime!"

Halibel released my jaw as I looked to the side and saw Ichigo standing there ready to fight. All my confusion came back to me once more at the sight of him ready to fight for my safety. Here stood two people ready to give their lives for me.

Halibel began to release me from the wall but I held her arm tight not wanting to let her go. If I did they would fight each other to the death. Halibel glanced back over at me before looking back at Ichigo. She pulled me closer to her and said, "Goodbye, soul reaper."


	8. The Forgotten Bond

**8 – The Forgotten Bond**

Halibel had brought me back to her room where the other arrancar sat in wait at the table. Halibel had quickly explained the situation to them and we were now just sitting in wait for Ichigo to arrive. I sat on the bed with Halibel as the others kept guard around it.

She hadn't yet given me an explanation for her actions but I believe she was trying to make me leave but in the end she couldn't let me go. I glanced over at her and seen how disturbed she looked. Ichigo was close now. I could sense the others as well now, they were close too. They had sensed Halibel's reiatsu when she let it flare.

I took a chance and claimed her hand. Halibel looked over at me and grasped my hand as well. We expressed our concern with our eyes before Halibel returned her gaze to the door as it swung open.

Ichigo burst in to the room out of breath as the arrancar unsheathed their swords and readied for an attack. Halibel released my hand and approached him. The arrancar looked over at her with worried looks as she past them. She motioned to the table with one hand. "Rest if you wish."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and charged at her with a fierce battle cry. Halibel stood her ground as he charged, only moving to block his blade with one hand and strike him in the stomach with an open hand sending him flying back. He hit the wall hard and fell to his knees.

He got up and charged again to no avail. Halibel stopped every attempt he made without injury to either of them. Ichigo was getting tired and it was starting to show. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Are you done warming up?" Halibel asked coolly as she unsheathed her sword.

"I'm just getting started." He said raising his sword to her. "Ban-Kai!"

His reiatsu flared and danced around him before he vanished. My fear grew as he attacked Halibel from the side. She blocked his attack easily but he was faster now and the others were closing fast. They would be here soon and things would get bad.

The arrancar readied their swords and closed in around me as Ichigo and Halibel fought. Things were getting bad fast as their wounds got deeper and more fatal. Tears streamed down my cheeks as they got closer to their deaths.

The others were here now. They barged into the room ready to fight but stopped at the sight of Ichigo and Halibel as their blades locked. Ichigo was forced back to the others as they readied for a group attack.

Halibel readied to meet them as the three soul reapers charged her. This wasn't looking good and the arrancar looked as though they were ready to step in at any moment. This is too much. I can't watch this.

"Stop," My voice was loud and carried across the room as tears formed in my eyes. Everyone stopped and looked over at me. No one made another move as they all stood watching me. "Please, just stop fighting."

The arrancar looked over to Halibel who offered a simple nod and dropped her guard. She looked back at the others and said, "This fight is over."

Halibel turned to walk away and Ichigo, seeing her guard was dropped, attacked her. My eyes widened as my inner shield went to protect her automatically*. It barely made it in time as Ichigo's sword clashed into it.

Halibel gave him a quick look before returning to my side in an instant. She crouched down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me as she wiped away my tears. I smiled at her before looking across the room at everyone's confused and startled faces.

"Why did you protect her, Orihime?" Ichigo shouted as my shield returned to its dormant state. "They kidnapped you. They're the enemy."

"Learn some respect, human!" Apacci snapped. "The fight was over and still you attacked. Such insolence, a dog is better behaved."

"Honestly, were you raised in a hole?" Sung Sun said.

"That's enough." Halibel said calmly. "You fight well human, but you're not strong enough to take her from me. Not that I'll allow you to regardless of any strength you may wield."

"She's not yours to claim." Rukia spat.

"Nor is she yours." Halibel said calmly. "It is her decision on whether or not she stays."

"And why the hell do you think she would want to stay here?" Renji said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "You forced her to come here. Now you think she wants to stay? Don't make me laugh."

"It wasn't me who forced her here." Halibel said. "It was Ulquiorra. I was the one who kept her safe, even though it was only for a short period of time."

"That time was enough." I said as her grip on my shoulder tightened a little.

She glanced over at me. "Have you come to a decision?"

I nodded. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Very well," She replied and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Orihime."

I was thrown across the room only regaining my balance in time to get a quick glimpse of her before she disappeared with her arrancar. I was frozen in place as I stared relentlessly at where they were just standing not a moment ago. There was no longer any trace of them anywhere around.

Nothing anyone did registered to me as I fell to the ground in tears. Why had she done that? I wanted to be with her. I made my decision so why? Had I hurt her so terribly before that she no longer wants to be with me anymore?

I felt my body being dragged towards the door and I did everything in my power to escape from their grip. I didn't want to go back to the human world I don't belong there. I belong beside Halibel. This is my place now. Even if we can't leave Hueco Mundo I want to stay in this room. Halibel will come back. I know she will, she has to.

I feel myself being lifted up and I find myself over Chad's shoulder as he carries me away with the others surrounding us keeping up their guard. They don't trust this place. I can't say I don't know the feeling. Every time I was in the hallways I was always terrified.

My tears are still flowing heavily down my face as Rukia slows her pace to walk behind Chad instead of beside him. She gave me a concerned look as she spoke, "Orihime, are you alright?"

I shook my head not wanting to talk to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Again I shook my head before looking away past her. "I want to go back."

"Why would you even think that?" She asked outraged. "They kidnapped you and took you away from your home. There's no doubt they treated you horribly too. I'm amazed we found you in go-"

"Halibel's not like that!" I shouted making the others stop. "She was kind to me. Only once did she hurt me and she didn't have a choice at the time. She was nothing but kind to me. It was the same with her arrancar."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Uryuu asked bewilderedly. "It's like they've brainwashed you."

"They haven't done anything like that." I argued. "My place is here now. This is where I belong. I want to stay by Halibel's side."

"You mean the espada that just cast you aside like you were nothing?" Renji said. "You've become attached to her?"

"So what if I have?" I snapped.

"Is that why you protected her back there?" Ichigo asked angrily.

I remained quiet as Chad put me down so they could all face me properly. "I'm going back."

Rukia grabbed my arm and held me in place. "If she threw you aside like that she clearly doesn't care about you. Besides do really you think she'll just abandon Aizen for you? If she does care for you then this was done for your own good. She wants you to live."

"Rukia's right," Renji said as he crossed his arms. "Aizen has probably already launched his attack on the human world. I don't doubt that's where she went."

"Halibel isn't like that. She won't do those things." I said confidently even if my voice didn't hold the same confidence I held in her. "I know she'll come back for me."

"You need to wake up, Orihime. She's a hollow. She doesn't care for others. No hollows give a damn about anyone." Ichigo said.

"What about my brother then? Even as a hollow he still cared about me. He even protected me." I argued.

"Then he tried to kill you!" Ichigo snapped at me.

I looked away from him angrily as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway. I struggled against his grip trying to free myself but it was no use. "What would we tell Tatsuki if you didn't come back with us?"

I stopped my struggles as he said Tatsuki's name. There's no way she would understand my decision to stay here. I give up all attempts to escape them and go along with them as they lead me down the hallway in silence. I can tell they're upset with my actions. They did all this for me and I was being selfish. I only cared about what I wanted.

Was that why I was cast aside or had Halibel really gone to the human world to launch her assault? Either way there was nothing I could do about it. I just hoped I could get there in time to talk her out of things. Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Ichigo stopped and looked at me with growing aggravation. I glanced at all the others as they looked at me as well with a variety of aggravation. "There's no way out of here. We're all trapped here."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"There's no way out. This was all just a trap to lure you here." I said as I recalled what Halibel had told me. "Aizen wanted you to come here to leave the human world defenseless. Hollows don't need a soul gate to leave here. They can open one wherever they want."

"Then we just need a hollow to open up a gate for us then." Ichigo said releasing my arm. "We'll just find one and force it to co-operate."

"That won't work." I said. "The only ones that were willing to do that left."

"What was that you were saying earlier about them being nice?" Renji asked sarcastically.

I was about to argue with him but a strong reiatsu interrupted me before I had a chance to speak. There was a presence behind me that I couldn't recognize. Whoever it was grabbed me before anyone could stop it from happening.

The next thing I knew I was in a dark empty room completely void of any light and as far as I could tell life and exits. I could no longer sense anything around me. There was no reiatsu at all in this dark place. Was I brought that far away or were all the walls in this place too thick for me to sense anything? It was as if the darkness itself absorbed all traces of reiatsu. Even the tiniest of spirit particles were gone

I looked around but it was too dark to see anything. There was not one source of light around. I couldn't tell how vast the room was and I didn't dare speak to find an echo. "Are you afraid human?"

The dark ominous voice spoke from every direction sending a sharp fear down my spine. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice but I couldn't find it anywhere as it echoed around me. It was as if the darkness itself was speaking to me.

"You need to show your fear more." Another voice chuckled maniacally making a horrible sound echo throughout the darkness.

"Yes, tremble in fear human. It will make you that much more enjoyable to devour." The first voice agreed with a dark laugh.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around. I couldn't see anything there it was too dark. My fear was intense as I searched frantically for the source of the voice. There was nothing there as I took a step back. I bumped into something and turned frantically terrified of what I would see.

I could barely make out a tall figure standing there looking down at me. All I could make out was the all white outfit that completely covered its body. I backed away in fear and lost sight of it once more. There was another noise beside me not too far away.

I turned quickly and saw nothing as I backed away from it. My heart beat so fast it hurt my chest. It felt as though it was about to break out of my ribs. It beat loud enough that it echoed as well. Whatever was here laughed maniacally as my fear rose to an even higher degree.

There was a loud scream from right behind me. I turned and felt something splatter all over my face. I let out my own scream as I tried to run and get away from what was there.

I couldn't see where I was going or even if I was going in the right direction. I just ran until I saw someone appear in front of me. I tried to stop but they grabbed me and pulled me into them. They held my tight with one arm and I could recognize everything about who was holding me.

"You traitor!" One of the voices yelled from behind me as the other echoed it.

"This human is mine." Halibel said coldly. "I have marked her. She belongs to me."

I move closer to her glad that she came for me. I have no doubt that it's really her. She protected me as I knew she would and mentioned the hickey she left on me. Only Halibel and Mila Rose were aware of that mark.

"If you wish to continue your pathetic existence you will walk away, Aaroniero." Halibel said coldly. "If you wish to die then come, I will gladly take your life."

There was no noise from behind me and Halibel's grip loosened a little. I buried my face in her chest as my body slowly started to calm down. All my fear turned to warmth while my heart burst with my love for her. She shifted a little as she spoke, "Wise decision."

"You're safe now, Orihime." She said kindly. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

I looked up and saw we were back in her room. Halibel looked down at me kindly as something hit the ground beside us making me jump in fear. She raised her hand and wiped away what was on my face. "I'm sorry about the blood."

My fear spiked up a little as I realized how close I had come to that other espada. I was about to die back there. A smile forms on my face despite whatever fear is left in me. She had just proven me right. There was no way Ichigo could say hollows don't care about others now.

"Come on," Halibel said. "I'll wash the rest of the blood off for you."

Halibel withdrew from me and I could see the blood on her jacket from my face. She picked up her sword that she had dropped and led me to the bathroom.

_*__ As Ginjo explained; Chad as well as Orihime have hollow powers therefore both of them being in Hueco Mundo would strengthen their powers. Also Chad notices this while he is there, so naturally Orihime's powers would have the same affect. _


	9. The Alliance

**9 – The Alliance**

Halibel had cleaned the blood off my face and now we were just waiting for her arrancar to bring Ichigo and the others back here. In the time I was gone they had made it pretty far away in search of me.

We had a while before their return and decided to wait on her bed so I could try and get some rest. Halibel sat by my side and stroked my hair as I smiled up at her. She looked so calm right now even though she's on her guard. She had disobeyed Aizen and it was only a matter of time before he came for her.

We would be lucky if Ichigo and the others arrived before him and were willing to fight him with us. If they wouldn't then there would be no way for us to get out of this. But they have to, if they came here for me then they would have to be prepared to fight him. Ichigo isn't the type of person to just go in and out without a fight. He's not here just for me. He came here to end this before it even starts.

Ichigo will come and help us. We'll make it through this even though Aizen's a lot stronger then us we make up for it in numbers. But then we also have to face the rest of the espadas as well as their arrancars. We would have to flee from here and hope Soul Society will help us. I look to Halibel in hopes of any chance she would be willing to flee.

"Is there anyway we can survive this?" I ask quietly.

"We'll figure something out." Halibel placed a hand on my cheek. "If I have to, I'll get you as far as I can. As long as you're safe I'm happy."

"Is that why you left before?" I asked as I took her free hand with mine.

"I though you would be safe with them. I didn't know Aizen would let Aaroniero have you." Halibel gripped my hand as tears formed in her eyes. "I thought I could keep you safe if I left. I know now that nothing I do will keep you away from harm."

"We'll have to run won't we?" I asked as panic rose in my voice. "Or do you think Soul Society will help us fight Aizen?"

Halibel shook her head. "I'm a hollow they are soul reapers. There will never be an alliance even if it is simply a means to an end."

"But Aizen is a soul reaper and he has an alliance with hollows." I argued. "We have to try. What other chance will we have?"

"I know," She whispered as she got closer to me. "When your friends arrive I will leave for the human world. I'll turn on Aizen and side with Soul Society. They may fight with me and they may not. If they side with me and we win I'll return here. Will you wait for me?"

I nod as she removes her hand from my face and pulls down her collar. Our lips met and I explore the inside of her mouth as she does the same. I wrap my free arm around her neck and bring her closer to me as she shifts to a laying position on top of me.

I welcome all her actions no longer afraid of where this may lead or her rank. None of that matters anymore. Halibel no longer holds a rank in Aizen's army nor do I hold any fear towards her. Halibel won't let me get hurt. She'll always protect me from harm.

She pulled away and undid her jacket as I undid my shirt and cast it aside before we resumed with a quicker pace. Her hands massaged my breasts as I did what I could before I let out a moan. She moved to my neck and placed kisses in every sensitive spot she could find.

I did all I could to give her pleasure but with most of her breasts covered it was harder to find any sensitive areas. She moved further down and out of my reach as she pulled down my bra to gain access to my nipples.

I let out a loud moan as she took my nipple in her mouth as one hand played with the other letting her free hand rest on my side. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly as she continues her oral assault on my body.

I can't calm my breathing as she sends me into a blissful state while going lower again. She pauses at my stomach and begins to kiss and suck my skin. Everywhere her lips touched tingled and sent an oddly pleasurable sensation between my legs as I felt myself get wet. Whatever this new sensation was, I wanted more no matter what it would lead to.

Halibel untied the sash that held up my pants and lifted herself up without halting her assault on my stomach. She pulled off her jacket and returned to my face where we kissed frantically as if we would never have this chance again.

One of her hands gently grazed my skin as it went to my stomach while the other one was slid underneath me. She held me close before we broke our kiss for air. We stared deep into each others eyes and saw all the love we held for each other.

"This may hurt a little." Halibel said gently. "If you feel uncomfortable let me know and I'll stop."

I nod and her hand presses on, sliding easily under my pants. She spreads my legs and rubs my most sensitive area. I let out a loud moan as she began to kiss my neck again.

This was utter bliss, nothing could feel better then this. The constant attention to the sensitive spot on my neck and in between my legs was amazing. My breath picked up rapidly as I let out another moan which quickly turned to a whine as Halibel moved away from my neck. She kissed me quickly on the lips before looking deep into my eyes.

"Hold me tightly. This will hurt but the pain won't last long." She said reassuringly. "When the pain is gone I will continue and you will feel a lot better."

I nodded as she shifted her hand lower and pressed a finger inside me. I pulled her closer and winced at the pain. She hesitated before continuing inside. It was fast and very painful. I cried out as I felt her finger go all the way inside me.

My body went stiff in her grasp as she pulled me closer to her increasing the pain a little. She kissed me on the forehead and returned her gaze to my eyes as the pain went away.

"Does it still hurt?" I shake my head in response not trusting my words. "I'm going to add another finger. It will hurt but it will feel better, alright?"

I nod and my grip around her tightens as she pulls her finger out to add another one. It hurt, but not as much as the first one did. I loosened my grip as this pain faded as well. "Are you ready?"

I nod and our lips lock once more as she begins to move her fingers around inside me. At first it didn't feel like much but then sensation from before came back and got more intense as she moved her fingers in and out while curling them every now and then. I moaned into her mouth and she moved her fingers faster.

I couldn't keep up the kiss as she broke away and went back to my neck. She licked up and down it before sucking just below my ear. I began to moan constantly as I felt my pleasure travel down my spine. My body stiffened at the feeling that threatened to come forth but I tried to hold it in as I began to feel even better.

What I felt before this was almost a joke in comparison to this. This was heaven. No, heaven isn't even close to describing it. Nothing can describe this feeling. It was that wonderful. But no matter how much I tried to hold this feeling I couldn't do it.

I let out a loud scream as the feeling passed through me in steady pulses that rode through my limp body like waves. Each one felt wonderful as Halibel slowed her movements and rode the waves in me before stopping and pulling out. I was only faintly aware of my arms falling to the bed as I panted heavily despite my lightheadedness and the white swirls in my vision.

I closed my eyes and faintly felt something brush against my face. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Halibel looking at me with a beautiful look in her eyes that I have never seen before. That look alone was able to wash away all the worries I had about the future and the past. It was as if her eyes alone washed away all the sins and mistakes that I have ever made.

I smiled up at her and raised my hand to pull her closer but found I was under a blanket. When did this get on me? Did I fall asleep? I looked to Halibel for an answer but her eyes washed away all my questions as I become lost in their ocean-like depth. How had I never noticed how deep her eyes were?

Halibel placed a hand on my cheek and I faintly noticed she had put on her jacket. She had left it open and I was so lost in her eyes I hadn't even noticed. "I need to go, Orihime."

The look in her eyes began to fade to make room for the icy glare she normally held as she pulled away from me. I tried to sit up to stop her but she held me down firmly as she shook her head ever so slightly before glancing over behind her. I followed her gaze and saw everyone sitting there in silence. They all looked a little pale.

I shot up in embarrassment as I pulled the blanket up around me to cover myself. They all looked away from me as if they didn't want to see me anymore. Did they walk in when we were in the middle of that or was it after?

"When did they get here?" My voice was shaky and quiet.

"They arrived shortly after you fell asleep." Halibel said quietly. "I had just enough time to cover you. They didn't see anything. I can't say they didn't hear your scream however."

I felt my face burn with a deep blush at what they must have thought when they burst in here. Even the arrancar looked nervous as they stood by the table in silence. They were the only ones still looking in this direction. Although they already knew of our relationship, so it shouldn't come as a shock to them so much that we did this. Yet even they didn't meet my eyes as they looked over to us. They looked to Halibel nervously as they awaited orders.

Halibel got off the bed and walked over to the table in silence and no one but the arrancar looked at her. "Kurosaki, you will accompany me to the human world. Everyone else will remain here to protect Orihime. The other Espada's may be waiting for me to leave before they attack. I have no doubt Aaroniero already reported my betrayal but right now I am the strongest here. They won't make a move until I leave."

Ichigo glared at her angrily. I could tell he didn't want to take orders from a hollow no matter how powerful she is. "Why don't we all go? It would make more sense if we all go together."

"Do you want Soul Society to see all of you as traitors?" Halibel asked calmly. "From the reports you are the most likely to go along with something like this. That is why the two of us will go first. When the soul reapers see that I am fighting with them I will send orders to Apacci and everyone else will follow us to the human world."

Ichigo didn't like the plan but Uryuu agreed to it saying it was wise to keep an element of surprise. Soon everyone came to an agreement though Renji and Ichigo were unhappy about it. The arrancar didn't voice they're opinion but they seemed nervous about it as well.

There was a large gap in power between espada's and arrancar but they seemed to understand that this was why such a large group was being left behind with them. Halibel didn't want to take any chances. There was too much at risk now. One false move and we would all die.

Halibel moved around the table towards Ichigo, who glared up at her. "I'm putting my trust in you right now, you need to trust me as well or we'll both die. We're comrades for the time being." She raised her hand and a soul gate opened behind her. "Let's go."

"She's right, Ichigo." Rukia said. "We need to trust her if we're going to make it through this."

Ichigo didn't respond as he followed Halibel through the gate before it shut. The room became silent once more and Rukia looked over to me before Renji got her attention. They spoke quietly for a moment before Rukia made her way over to me.

Behind her I could see Mila Rose watching her with suspicion as Rukia made her approach. I avoided her eyes as she neared the bed. Rukia stopped at the side of the bed and I gave her a single nod before she sat down silently.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I awaited Rukia's upcoming questions about all my actions and Halibel. She placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me as I pulled up the blanket around me even more to hide myself. "Orihime, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think you actually had feelings for her or that she could even feel the same way."

"It's alright. I thought the same at first." I admitted. "I didn't think it was possible but it is. She saved me from Aizen and Aaroniero. Halibel isn't bad she's on our side."

Rukia smiled a little. "You mean she's on _your_ side. I don't think she cares much for soul reapers or humans. Other then you, of course, I've never seen hollows protect a human before."

"That's because they made their own rules to follow." I smiled and when Rukia gives me a curious look I explain, "They looked out for one another and formed a bond. It's because of this they know what friendship is."

"I see, but to hold even deeper feelings as well is still amazing. What's more is it's to a human." Rukia was shocked because of all this. She remained silent for a while with an odd look on her face like she was deep in thought. Finally she looked over to me. "How is this going to work between you two though? If she weren't a hollow it would be easier but-"

"I'm glad she's a hollow though. If she wasn't then…" I trailed of not wanting to think of the alternative. Rukia's grip tightened on my shoulder a little bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her and smiled. "I think it was a good thing that I came here."

Rukia offered a faint smile but was no longer looking at my face her gaze had moved down to my arm. Her hand slid off my shoulder and down my arm. I winced as she grazed the bruise that was on my arm from this morning. "Is this-?"

Rukia broke off shaking her head and looking back up at me with a distant smile. I looked away from her back to the table where everyone else waited in an uncomfortable silence. "They don't like this do they?"

"They just don't understand. Especially Ichigo, he despises hollows more then anything." She said with a slight nervous laugh. "They'll come around in time."

"I should talk to them about this." I say as I start to get up.

Rukia pulled me back onto the bed and I looked over her questioningly. "You might want to get dressed first."

My face flushed fully as I remembered I was still not entirely dressed. Rukia offered an awkward chuckle as she took hold of the blanket that was covering me. "I'll give you some cover."

I nodded thankfully as I let her take the blanket and pull it up over me so I could dress. Rukia looked away with a slight blush on her face as I looked around frantically for my shirt since my pants were still on and had been tied up.

"It's by the pillow." Rukia said awkwardly as she noticed my frantic search. I put in on quickly to relieve Rukia of her awkwardness. When I finished Rukia dropped the blanket and stepped down off the bed. "Shall we?"

I nodded and we walked over to the table where everyone's gaze dropped further away from me. The arrancar met my eyes now and acknowledged my presence as if I held some authority over them. It's odd but it must be because of the relationship I have with Halibel since there is no other explanation as to why I would have any authority here.

"It won't be long now, Orihime." Mila Rose said. "We'll leave soon."

I nodded slowly and felt eyes turn to me as I looked back at the table and saw Uryuu looking over at me as if still shocked by all this. I smiled at him but he avoids my eyes once more. "Is everything al-"

"We need to leave now!" Apacci said in a quick and panicked voice as she opened a soul gate beside her. "Things are getting bad over there."

I ran through the gate with Rukia and the arrancar close behind while everyone else followed us as Apacci led us to the other side of the gate. We all ran as fast as we could on the path Apacci was providing for us with her reiatsu so we wouldn't fall.

"Apacci, Sung Sun as soon as we get out lets summon Allon" Mila Rose said before looking over at Rukia. "You need to stay with Orihime and protect her."

I could see Rukia nod in agreement out of the corner of my eyes. She may not trust them much but she trusted me enough to listen to their orders.

"Rukia," Chad called out from behind us. "I'll stay with you too. There isn't much I can do from the ground."

"Right," Rukia agreed as we picked up our pace. "Orihime stay close to me, alright?"

I don't respond the only thing I can do is keep running. If I do anything else my fear and sadness will overflow and I'll be completely useless to Halibel. I need to do my best to protect her. After all she gave up everything for me. I have to be willing to do the same for her even if it means becoming a hollow as well. I will protect Halibel with all my power and my body if I have to.

The exit is close now. The gate has already begun to open and the arrancar jump through it. Rukia grabs me and pulls me closer to her as she follows them out. We land on a building that we came out over and Chad and Uryuu drop down beside us as Renji goes with the arrancar to join the fight. We're far from the battle but close enough to see what's going on.

I look around frantically for any sign of Halibel but I don't see her anywhere nor do I see any of the other espada. My search is interrupted as a giant elk-like monster appeared and crashed into the fight making a lot of soul reapers retreat momentarily as they are not sure what side it's on until it attacks Aizen. The soul reapers rejoin the fight instantly launching their own mighty attacks.

I continue my search for Halibel but I can't find her anywhere amidst the clash of powers. Rukia takes a step forward while grabbing my arm. She points towards Aizen. "There."

I look over and my eyes widen as I watch Aizen's sword being thrust through Halibel, who was in her resurrection form, before she is thrown to the ground. I saw her fall in slow motion as blood marked her fall before she was out of sight. Rukia's grip tightened on my arm but I didn't react to her. I was in complete shock.


	10. The Fallen and Unwelcome

**10 – The Fallen and Unwelcome**

I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm bringing me back to my senses. I glanced over and saw Rukia giving me a frantic look. There was an intense fear in her eyes as if she too were concerned of Halibel's fate.

"Get on my back, Orihime." She looked over at the others. "Can you two get there on your own and offer us some cover?"

They nodded as I got on Rukia's back. She leapt off the building and travelled in the location where Halibel fell. "We'll have to make a slight detour to avoid being seen."

I didn't want any detours. I just wanted to get to Halibel before it was too late. I need to save her. I was the only one that can do anything for her now. I was all the comfort she had right now as she slowly slipped away. My tears could no longer be ignored as they rolled steadily down my cheeks.

Rukia changed directions as we went lower and around a building. This was going to take too long. If we didn't hurry she wouldn't make it. I can already feel her reiatsu slipping away. My tears got worse as they rolled down my cheeks persistently as I felt death taking her away from me. "Rukia, please hurry!"

Rukia went a little faster but that was all she could manage with me on her back. I gripped her tightly as all my fears returned to me. I feared being alone again. If I lost Halibel I wouldn't be able to go on. She meant so much to me even though we had only known each other for a couple of days. When she saved me from Aaroniero I knew I couldn't go on without her. I had to be by her side or I was nothing.

We were getting closer now but she was slipping fast. We reached the ground but Rukia didn't stop to let me since off this was still faster. "Orihime, I'm going to let you off and go on ahead. I'll use my kidou to buy as much time as I can for you. It's the best chance she has right now."

"Right," I said as Rukia dropped me to the ground without stopping. I quickly caught my balance and sprinted down the street as fast as I could as Rukia used flash step to get there as fast as she could. I could feel her presence approaching Halibel faster then it would have with me on her back.

Now all I had to do was keep up this pace and it should be fine. But how long can I keep this up? My legs already hurt from slight drop and the run not to mention the stiffness from my earlier run when I was trying to get away from Halibel. How had I been so blind back then? To even think that she held no feelings for me was absurd to me now. But her eyes were so cold that they had installed my fear deep inside me once more.

"Orihime, you won't make it in time on foot." I looked over and saw Uryuu leap ahead of me. "I may not be as fast as Rukia, but I'll do my best."

He stopped in a crouching position ahead of me and I slowed down so I wouldn't make him fall over when I got on his back. Once I was on he took off as fast as he could. He wasn't as fast as Rukia was, but he was still a lot faster then I could go on my own. I was grateful he was doing this for me even though he was against my decision to be with a hollow. I know he has his own reason for hating them.

It was only a matter of minutes now and I could tell Rukia was succeeding in keeping Halibel alive but I could still feel her life slipping away. Uryuu picked up his pace without being told. He was keeping an eye on her reiatsu as well.

We rounded a corner and I could see them a few houses away. A little bit closer and my powers would reach her. She was so close but just barely out of my reach. Uryuu got closer as another espada appeared next her looking down at her.

Rukia was caught off guard and moved out of the way breaking her kidou letting Halibel slip even closer. It could still be okay. I'm close enough now. I shout the incantation for my inner shield and it flies faster then I have ever seen it go before* as it shoots for Halibel. It comes up just in time as the other espada looks in our direction.

He points something at us and a cero forms from it. Before he has a chance to shoot it not only does Uryuu jump out of the way but Rukia attacks him as well not allowing him to attack or shoot off a cero at anyone.

Rukia doesn't give him a chance to attack or do much. She attacked him relentlessly and he dodged or blocked all her attempts. It was as if he wasn't even trying to fight back.

Uryuu slowed to a stop to let me off. As soon as I was off his back he pulled up his bow and looked for an opening as I ran to Halibel's side. She was really weak but she was slowly getting better. She'll make it through this. I'll make sure she does.

"Orihime," Halibel spoke weakly as I crouched by her side. "I'm glad I can see one last time."

She coughed violently and blood dripped through the teeth of her mask. It broke my heart to see her like this. I knew I should have gone with her when she left with Ichigo. "You'll be alright, just relax. I'm healing your wounds. You won't die."

Halibel just shook her head. "Thank you, but it's too late."

"As long as you're alive I can heal you." I cried as tears rolled down my cheek. "It doesn't matter how bad the wound is I can heal it. Even if you're this bad it doesn't matter so just be quiet and let me do this."

She gave me the same loving expression she had when I woke up. "Can I have your hand?"

I obliged immediately to her request. "You can have my hand whenever you want. I'm yours; body and soul."

I could tell she was smiling even though it was hard for her to do so. She glanced over to where Rukia was fighting the other espada. She watched them with a hint of sorrow as neither of them seemed to get anywhere in their fight.

"She can't win against him." She coughed violently once more. "Stark!"

The espada glanced over quickly before blocking another of Rukia's attacks. As soon as he was free of her blade he appeared behind me. I looked over at him in fear as he pointed a gun to my face. "Do you wish to die without a fight?"

"Aizen doesn't care about us. He never has. As soon as this is over he's going to-" She was cut of by another violent coughing fit.

"I'm aware of that. He made that perfectly clear when Barragan died." He scoffed. "You should have seen the look he gave me. As if saying I was next."

"Then why still follow him?" I asked for Halibel.

"Either way, I'm dead." A cero charged from the barrel of the gun as he stared us down.

"It's a shame." Halibel struggled to speak. "We could have beaten him if we had you on our side."

He seemed to consider it for a moment before letting the cero fade away as he turned to look up at Aizen as he fought with an alliance of soul reapers and arrancar. "You're already dead."

He disappeared to rejoin the fight. I gripped Halibel's hand as I watched him from the ground. What would he do? Would he follow orders to his death or will he fight back. They were too high up for me to see what he was doing but the cero he released was enough to destroy all of Seireitei. All fighting stopped and all reiatsu disappeared. Even the elk-like monster disappeared.

Stark returned a few feet away looking at the ground as he returned to his normal form. A small child-like arrancar appeared beside him and was looking up at him as he placed a hand on the mask that covered her head. He looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to us as Rukia stepped in front of me to protect me. "I've come to my decision. What's yours, Halibel?"

Halibel didn't answer him. I looked over and saw her eyes were closed. My heart raced with fear as I feared the worst but she opened her eyes and looked over at me kindly and said, "I don't know yet. But I want to be with this human."

I smiled as my love for her exploded inside me. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks and replaced any tears of sorrow that still lingered on my face. Stark laughed behind me making me look back over to him.

"So, you're going to leave me with those moody power hungry espada?" He said. "Come back to Las Noches with me. I don't want Nnoitra being my right hand. Just imagine how we could change things if the two of us have control."

"You sound pretty power hungry yourself, if you ask me." Rukia said angrily.

"I'll think about it." Halibel replied as her arrancar arrived. Their wounds were heavy and Apacci couldn't stand on her own as she was being carried by Mila Rose.

"Come to a decision soon. I expect the soul reapers will be here to kill us soon." He said. "But just imagine it. With you on my side we can change Hueco Mundo. We could make things better and your human can come and go as she pleases."

"Would she have an escort both ways?" Halibel asked.

Stark laughed. "You would let her walk around without looking out for her? Someone would take her out from under you and you know Nnoitra would love that."

I looked over at Halibel and she looked right in my eyes as if looking to me for my opinion. "This is the only way you'd get both, unless you still want to run with me."

"I want whatever's best." I told her confidently. Even though I was happy about being able to see both my friends and Halibel whenever I wanted I didn't want to seem too overjoyed about it and force her into a decision she wouldn't be happy with.

A spike of strong reiatsu told me the soul reaper Captains were here now. Halibel looked over at them with a slight look of fear in her eyes. With Aizen gone their alliance was off. They weren't obliged to let the espada or the arrancar go.

"Cease what you're doing, human." I could tell without looking that it was Captain Yamamoto that was speaking. "You should not be aiding the enemy."

"She has proven that she is no threat to us." I said. "I trust her and I owe her my life. So if you wish to kill her," I stood to face him releasing Halibel's hand. "You have to fight me."

I could see Ichigo standing with them. He held a very pained look on his face as he walked forward. He stopped by Rukia and readied his sword before saying loudly. "And me."

Uryuu appeared beside him with his bow ready along with Renji and Chad, who finally made it here, even all four arrancar and Stark stood in their way ready to fight for us. I felt overjoyed with their approval of my decision.

"I'm sorry," Renji started. "But if it weren't for that espada, Aizen would not have been defeated. She provided her services to Soul Society. We owe her a debt which will be paid by letting all of them leave alive and well, even the other one."

I could sense how angry they were to be caught in this. Since Renji was a Vice-Captain he knew the loopholes and was covering for us with them despite the consequences that he was going to face along with Rukia.

Some of the Captains lowered their reiatsu but the more strict Captains held theirs up in anger. None of them were happy with this turn of events and most of them showed it with their angered glares.

"Well," Rukia's Captain spoke up. "It looks like they beat us with our own system."

I could see a couple of the other Captains give him a cold look while others just gave up as well. Captain Ukitake was right we had them. They couldn't do anything to us. But after we left the new terms would be over. Though it's unlikely they will attack Hueco Mundo just to kill two espadas.

"Now then," Stark said stepping forward. "With Aizen dead the only espadas you should see appearing in the real human world will most likely be rebelling to any changes I will be making. Feel free to kill them. There may be some in and out but nothing to worry about. A little someone will just be claiming and replacing their 'possession' nothing more."

I could see a vain pulsing in Captain Yamamoto's forehead even with the distance and all the shoulders I have to look over. "And what 'possession' would that be?"

Stark left the head Captain unanswered as he turned and walked back to the group. "We'll be gone as soon as Halibel and the others are healed."

Stark walked around the group who still stood their ground despite the lack of effort from the Captains. He approached me as a Captain appeared beside him with a sword to his neck. "You were asked a question, hollow."

Stark looked over unconcerned as everyone else held a panicked expression before the other Captains, which had not yet given up, tried to surround us. They all held their swords to us.

"I'll be claiming my lover." Halibel said as she struggled to her feet. I helped her up while trying not to break eye contact with the short female Captain, which I was unfamiliar with. She gave me an angered look before it turned to shock as Halibel pulled me into an embrace. "She is mine, but I haven't yet claimed her fully. She can still live her human life if she so desires it."

The Captain looked at us with disgust. "A hollow with a human? Ha."

"This is their choice." Stark replied. "I don't plan on interfering and you have no right to. She is human not a soul reaper. The humans have already accepted it as well."

"Its quiet amusing that you seem to accept the fact that they're both girls." Sung Sun said from behind her sleeve as she stood beside me. "Is it that you too, have a female companion?"

The Captain blushed furiously at this accusation and shifted her sword to Sung Sun. Halibel raised her own sword though I could tell it pained her to do so, she was still badly injured. "Drop your sword we are no threat to you. Sung Sun, stay your tongue or lose it."

I could faintly see her shift back out of sight as if afraid of the threat. Then I remembered the other time when Halibel had threatened Aaroniero, he had backed off as well. Then there was the time she was threatening me. I recalled how terrifying she could become. I looked over at Halibel and saw the same cold look in her eyes now that I did then. No, it was much darker now. She was serious.

Stark lowered Halibel's sword with his hand easily and she practically collapsed in my arms as I held her up. She was still too weak to be standing even if she was being held up by someone. I carefully lowered her to the ground so I could continue to heal her wounds, she obliged without a fuss but her eyes remained cold and on the Captain, who had yet to lower her own sword though her eyes were to Captain Yamamoto.

He let out a deep sigh and looked down at me as I brought up the inner shield once more. Halibel pulled me closer as if still trying to protect me as her glare turned to him. "You children make the most foolish of mistakes."

Some of the Captains looked at him with unsure looks. "However, you have provided us with a service, therefore you may leave. But you are not welcome at Soul Society, human."

Halibel pulled me closer and made a scoffing sound. "As if that even matters to us."

Captain Yamamoto turned to walk away and the others followed his lead with the exception of the female that still held a slight blush. Her sword was lowered now but she still glared down at me. "Why a hollow of all things?"

Halibel turned her attention back to the soul reaper and glared at her angrily. "What do you care?"

She ignored Halibel's question and waited for my answer. I shrug my shoulders and simply say, "It just happened. It's love. There's no way to describe it."

She didn't look happy with that answer but she turned and walked away regardless. Captain Byakuya stopped on his way past our group and glanced over at Rukia and Renji. "We're leaving."

They followed him giving us worried looks on their way. They were in trouble for their actions and there was nothing we could do about it. We would just have to wait to find out what their punishment was. Stark let out a long sigh, "I'll let the rest of you out of here. In case you haven't noticed this is a fake world."

_*__ Again Orihime's powers have been heightened. So they are stronger and faster._

**- The End –**


End file.
